The Art of Love
by doveofpeace9910
Summary: AU Swan Queen: Emma is an artist in New York when she meets Regina Mills, a famous art collector, at Emma's performance show.
1. Preperation

**A/N: I'm revamping this story! I'm want to make this story 50k or more. Not TOO much should change, but be on the lookout :)**

Emma Swan was living in downtown New York city as a performance artist. She felt strongly about women's rights; how men and women should be equal. When she performed she would never give scripted speeches, she would always speak from the heart. It was truly a passion of hers. In her spare time, the twenty-eight year old loved painting and playing her cello. Emma was a pretty serious person half the time, but had a huge flirtatious streak. She had a performance tonight on women and sexuality, mainly on BDSM. She was expecting a good amount of people to show up to her performance tonight from her promotion on Facebook. She was planning on dressing up in full dominatrix attire. Leather outfit, a whip, chains, empowering women to take charge in the bedroom; that women deserve to take charge of their partners.

She was going to be assisted with her best friend Killian. He was a performance artist as well and they had done many performances in the past. She warned him it was going to be intense, but he reminded her that he knew what he was getting himself into. He was also an aspiring actor and painter on the side. You could say anything to do with the arts was his life. He was currently in school at the New York Film Academy. However, Killian and Emma met when he tried to get her number when he went ran into her at a coffee shop. The blonde had a hearty laugh, bought him a cappuccino, sat him down then proceeded to politely tell him she was extremely gay. This had caught him by surprise, but regardless, they became the best of friends.

The performance was taking place in Central Park. Projectors had been set up behind the stage and speakers on the edge. The had set up a curtain so Emma could walk out of the curtain when the lights were going to fade out so she could 'appear'.

"Oh my God! EM! Guess who is going to be at this performance tonight?!" her roommate Ruby exclaimed as she closed the curtain to the stage, trying to control her excitement.

"Who?" Emma was trying finishing the final touches of her make-up.

"Regina Mills!"

As Emma finished applying her bright red lipstick, her mouth popped opened.. "Not THE Regina Mills?!" she quickly stood to her feet. "How do you know?"

"Because she's sitting in the front row!" Ruby had been peaking out the stage curtain for a couple of minutes before she had noticed Regina.

"The same Regina Mills that gave ten grand to Mary Margret because of her painting on 'The Story of Life'?"

"Yes! The same one!" Ruby walked back over to the curtain as she peered through once more.

"Holy shit!" Emma began panicking for a moment. The woman was well known in the city and most definitely known in the art world. "I definitely am going to try to get her attention tonight."

"Dude, she's hot."

Emma came up behind Ruby to see if Regina Mills was indeed 'hot'. She was wearing black slacks, a maroon button up shirt, a tan scarf, and a black blazer in black heels. She really was attractive. The blonde's heart began pounding in her chest. However, Emma was even more impressed when she noticed how many people were in the park.

"How do I look Rubes?" Flashing her arms out in a theatrical manner.

Ruby stared Emma up and down. She was wearing all black leather, tall back boots, had a chain for a belt that attached to her handcuffs, her hair was in a tight pony tail, and bright red lipstick.

"Hot as hell! I would let you bound me up in chains anytime!"

"Ha! You've got jokes now!" Emma chuckled. She turned in the mirror to check herself out once more. She was pretty impressed with how she looked. Her confidence shone as she stood more confidently. Emma, then checked her phone. "Well, I guess I better start getting ready mentally. I've got twenty minutes left before the performance starts and I need to be ready."

"Alrighty, I'll be doing some finishing touches around the stage and make sure that everything is running smoothly. I'll come get you when it's time."

She nodded, as she popped in her headphones as began listening to her favorite rock band, Nightwish. She selected the song 'I Wish I had an Angel' from their 'Once' album. It was the perfect song for setting her mood. She needed to be erotic as well as completely confident. Not only did she had a ton of people waiting on her performance, but THE Regina Mills was here…front and center. She would need to be calm, cool and collected while on stage. She didn't want to ruin this perfect opportunity.

Emma's performance couldn't have gone any better. Killian admitted he was going to be sore tomorrow, and Emma confirmed that he probably was since she didn't hold back anything. He smirked and told her it was for a good cause and he also somewhat enjoyed it. But now will probably take out his sexual frustration with his girlfriend Tink. Her real name was Tara, but he said she looked more like a sweet, sassy fairy like Tinkerbell, so he called her Tink.

She talked about how women shouldn't have to be step ford wives or girlfriends anymore. That it was okay to bring some kink into the bedroom and spank your partner if they've been a little naughty. She spoke about how far they've come in this society and shouldn't be held back. She demonstrated how to bond a man properly, whip him without bleeding, gagging, and of course the right words for humiliation. She tried to ignore the regal woman sitting in the front, her eyes never leaving Emma. It made her feel overheated, making her feel restricted in her tight attire.

At the end of the performance, she received many "thank you's" as well as "that was an amazing performance!" and of course the "do you do this for a living?" As she was about to get ready to change, Ruby told her she had a guest that wanted to speak with her privately. Ruby had a huge smirk on her face but didn't say anything more. Emma rolled her eyes dramatically, figuring it was another freak going to ask her if she wanted to come over later. She had received this question multiple times as she watched everyone leave the park.

"What a performance Miss…?" a husky toned voice spoke.

"Swan. And thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it Miss…" Emma turned. "Mills!" she tried to retain her excitement. She had the richest artist collectors in her shitty dressing room, and the hottest. "May I asked what peaked your interest?"

"Well I do love a good performance," pausing for a moment as she stalked closer to the blonde. "As well as art of course." Regina sat down on the chair next to Emma, who was standing right next to her. She was close. Too close. "But I liked your speech on how women shouldn't be afraid the best. Not to hide from anything anymore. I think women should run the world personally." she chuckled.

Emma let out a small snicker and nodded. "Don't we all. It would be a much better place." she began to take off her lipstick and boots. She noticed Regina regarding her intently, she shifted uncomfortably. "Is there anything in particular you would like to talk about Miss. Mills?"

"Yes actually," Regina Mills was a bold person, what she wanted, she got. She liked what she saw and wanted to get to know this Emma Swan better. Her performance had made her extremely hot and bothered. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Museum of Sex Friday evening. I would love to hear your opinions of the artwork."

Emma's emerald eyes bolted upward. "You want ME to go with you to a Sex Museum!" she shirked. "You don't even know me!"

"I know," she chuckled darkly. "Which will make it more interesting don't you think?" Regina stood, leaning in a little closer to Emma, forcing her to back up against the dresser. Emma immediately started breathing heavily. This woman was sex on legs, just dripping with sexuality. "What's the matter, dear? You look a bit uncomfortable."

"Yeah," the blonde chocked, "This outfit is starting to constrict me." she meant to say more but got distracted when Regina licked her lips. Her reaction to Regina wasn't like her. This is how SHE made women act. Was she doing this on purpose? She wanted to regain some control, but it's as if Regina had her under a spell.

"Well, why don't you get changed. Shall I see you this Friday then?" Regina stepped away. Emma felt like she could breathe again.

"Uh, yeah. Of course. What time?"

"6 O'clock sharp. I don't like it when people are late so please prompt Miss Swan."

Emma shuddered at her saying it like that. Normally it would have pissed her off, but when she said it, it made her insides twirl. "Of course Miss Mills."

"Please call me Regina. Oh, and here is my card. It has my number on it if you need anything." she paused for a moment, grazing her eyes at Emma's toned body up and down. "And I do mean anything."

Emma had gained some of her self confidence back, she felt she was able to bite back. "Oh will do Regina, I will text you when I get home, when I'm undressed and comfortable in bed." she winked. "So you will have my number naturally."

Regina bit her lip. She normally didn't act this way, but Emma's performance had her feeling some type of way. The way she spoke so passionately, performed so intently, and of course her outfit. There was something definitely there that she just needed to meet Emma immediately. If she were going off impulse, she would have taken Emma right here, right now. But she needed to be sensible. There was more, but the most prominent at the moment was the sexual tension.

"Have a nice night Miss Swan. I will be awaiting on your text to know you're home safe." The brunette sashayed out of the changing room, leaving the blonde light headed.

She couldn't believe the type of reaction Regina got out of her. No one had ever made her feel this way. She was going to be more prepared come this Friday. Both physically and flirtatiously.


	2. Late Night Text

As soon as Emma got home, she noticed Ruby wasn't home. Which must have meant she went out drinking. Ruby was one of the most outgoing people she knew. She hated staying at home; the only time she didn't mind was when she was incredibly sick. Otherwise, she was constantly doing something. Whether is was dancing at clubs, or simply going for a walk in the park. That girl NEEDED to be out an about. It drove Emma mad from time to time, however, she loved her solitude so she really couldn't complain.

Emma stalked into her room lazily before she, jumped into a hot shower. The blonde sighed in relief as the hot water hit her toned body. She was so grateful to be out of that non-breathable outfit. She really couldn't believe that Regina Mills…THE REGINA MILLS, had gawked at her like a hungry animal. It made her inside shiver when it crossed her mind. Naturally after her well needed shower, she went straight to bed. She wasn't really tired, she just wanted to be comfortable in her own bed. She was so comfortable she almost forgot that she promised Regina she would text her once she was home. Emma quickly grabbed her phone as she leaned out of bed to extract the business card out of her leather pants that laid on the floor, before throwing them back where they were. It was 1:24 in the morning as she unlocked her phone. "I hope she doesn't get mad that I'm just now texting her." she mumbled to herself.

She sent out a text that read: "Hey Regina, it's Emma Swan. I just laid down in bed. I'm home safe." The blonde thought of just leaving it at that, but she was feeling brave as she added. "Naked and comfortable in bed ;)"

Emma beamed. Completely satisfied with herself. She didn't want to come across being fumbling mess. Oh no, not this time. Besides, it's not like she was expecting a response anytime soon…or at all for that matter; but indeed she did! That mischievous woman had responded to her in less than a minute! "I'm glad you made it home safe and are comfortably naked. You looked incredibly uncomfortable in that tight outfit. Not that I minded. ;)"

"Regina Mills sends winky faces. Who would have ever thought!" Emma laughed. She sent another text: "Well, I wanted to change immediately after, but people kept coming up to me and asking me questions. Then, I was interrupted by someone important and super sexy."

"Important and sexy huh? Well, if you wanted help out of that little outfit of yours, all you had to do was ask, dear. I would have loved to slip you out of that tight outfit."

Emma blushed. "Oh really now? Sounds like someone is a little flustered?"

"Perhaps. If the artist wasn't so attractive then maybe I wouldn't be so 'flustered'. And I just would like to add…I am never attracted to anyone. I'm quite the prude actually so me acting like this isn't normal. But I couldn't keep my eyes off you."

Emma was taken aback.

"Well thank you Miss Mills. It isn't like me to fall over someone either. Women normally fall over me, but it is very rare that I return the attention."

"I'm glad to know women find you attractive. The same happens to me actually, but I don't want them. So, I come off as a royal bitch."

"You didn't seem like a bitch to me. But I think you come quite often. ;)"

"You're a dirty girl, dear. Did you shower yet?"

"I did. I hate feeling dirty. Why? Care to wash the dirtiness me off?"

"Mmm the only washing I want to do dear is on your precious cunt."

She couldn't believe that Regina Mills just said cunt…and that she wants to rub it.

"O_O"

"What's the matter dear? Cat's got your tongue? If so, I'm jealous."

"O_O"

"My, my, someone has lost their will to speak? Is it because I said I wanted to rub your sweet cunt?"

"Fuck Regina! You're making me really wet."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"What are you wearing?"

"I peg your pardon?"

"What are you wearing? I told you what I'm wearing…or not wearing for lack of words. Now your turn!"

"I'm getting tired. I have to be up in three hours and here I am texting possibly the most attractive woman I have ever laid eyes on. Goodnight Miss Swan. See you Friday. But if you need anything, you know how to reach me."

"Oh come on! That's not fair! Hopefully I can see you sometime this week for lunch or coffee or something. Whatever you like. And please stop calling me Miss Swan."

"You seem to enjoy it, dear. I saw it on your face when I called you that earlier this evening. And yes, lunch sounds wonderful. We will talk tomorrow…or later rather. PS. I'm wearing nothing but a lace thong. Pleasant dreams."

The blondes mouth gapped. She checked her phone and it was 2:15. She was exhausted but really needed to take care of the wetness that was drenching her bed sheets.

After tossing and turning for about an hour, she couldn't take it anymore. Emma reached over to open her nightstand drawer and reached for her handy vibrator, when all of a sudden her phone rang. She nearly jumped out of her skin. It was Regina. Interesting she thought.

"Um, hello?"

Emma heard rapid breathing and moaning on the other end. "Mmm, oh fuck Emma." Regina moaned into the phone. It sounded like she was near orgasm. "Fuck, Emma! Fuck my pussy, please!"

Emma could not believe what she was hearing. Regina called her to hear her orgasm! And that she was begging for her to fuck her! Emma started her vibrator and moaned louder than she anticipated. "Fuck Regina, you sounds so sexy!"

"I want you to come for me Emma."

The blonde moaned again, this time not caring if Regina had heard her.

"Good girl. I'm sorry I called, I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you. That I was fucking my tender pussy to your voice and body." the woman groaned. "In that tight leather."

She pressed the vibrator harder against her clit, eliciting louder moan. "Fuck."

"Yes dear, I do want to fuck you. Hard and passionately. I just couldn't sleep. I needed to take care of my problem before work in the morning. We have an interesting connection Emma. Sexual, yet something deeper. I don't know what it is yet, but it's there. But right now, I want to shove my fingers into your tight cunt. God I bet you feel so good. I want you to come so hard for me Emma."

And as if on key, Emma did. She screamed loudly into her pillow. "Oh fuck Regina! Please! FUCK!"

Regina grinned to herself. She knew this was wrong, but it felt so right. They just met each other a few hours ago…yet, here they were, having phone sex like a couple of teenagers. This felt like a one night stand, but at the same time it didn't. She never did things like this…ever! With Emma, however, something felt right. "Better dear?"

"Much. Oh my God, I didn't think it was possible to come so hard."

"Mmm, wait until I have you dear. You will be coming, a lot…hard…and for me. Only me."

"Mmm. Regina if you don't stop I will start again."

Regina chuckled to herself. "Alight dear, I will let you get some sleep. I know I do. See you Friday, maybe sooner?"

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Emma."


	3. Lunch?

The next couple of days seemed to fly by since the night Emma and Regina had their late night conversation. Regina couldn't stop thinking about this blonde. It wasn't like her at all to be so…obsessed. She didn't even know her! All she could go off of was her looks.

Regina was a major art collector. However, she did work for an art museum. She had her own studio in her home. Needless to say, her home was massive. Everything was clean, organized, and expensive. The only room that wasn't all that unkept was her bedroom; meaning she had a robe and one or two pieces of clothes on the floor. She had a maid, Belle, who would come clean her home three times a week. She didn't like things out of order.

That did not, however, stop her from adopting her son, Henry. He was in private school and was more into reading and music. Both secular and instrumental. He actually played as well; he played the piano. Regina wanted to make sure he was into the arts somehow. He wasn't into the arts as much as she was, but he had good taste. Even though Henry went to private school, he was your average teenage boy. He Loved playing his X-box, watching movies, reading…everything, and of course, girls. It's safe to say, he was very mature for a 14 year old. Regina and Henry had their fall outs, but one thing was sure of; they loved each other very much; and he was always humble every time they would get into altercations.

Regina only had one love in her life, but he passed away before she adopted Henry. They had been together for three years before he got diagnosed with a terminal heart disease. She did get into another relationship when Henry was 8, Robin, but it didn't last long. He fell back in love with his ex-wife. She basically swore off love after that. Emma was the first person she had ever found herself attracted to. Since she was an artist, she, of course, had an open mind. She liked to keep her options open. Emma was the first person that managed to catch her eye in six years. She didn't quite understand her sexual attraction to Emma so soon. She was the type to normally take things slow. Especially since Robin left. But something was different with this particular blonde. She didn't want Emma to think she was a crazed sex freak, so she decided to shoot her a text; wondering if she was interested in having lunch.

It was just about 1:12 pm when she sent out her text. "Good afternoon Ms. Swan, I hope your day is going pleasantly. I was wondering if you were interested in grabbing some lunch? I would really like to see you again before two days from now. Hope to hear from you soon. :)"

The brunette mindlessly starred at her computer screen, watching the time. She was bored at work today. *Ding ding* her iPhone went.

"Really? The Ms. Swan thing again? Anyway, that sounds great! I'm actually off today, so you got me at a good time! I just need to get cleaned up. When are you free?"

Regina checked her schedule for the rest of the day, and it just so happened she wasn't scheduled any meetings. She picked up her phone and called her assistant to inform him that she was leaving for the rest of the day and if anyone needed her to leave a message.

"You love it, dear. Stop denying it ;) I am actually free for the rest of the day. And what do you mean cleaned up? Dirty again my dear?"

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door then waved for a taxi. Her phone went off again.

"I'm always dirty ;) I was painting actually. How about we try Café Grumpy? I've never been there, but I've heard great things about it?"

"Café Grumpy please." she told the taxi driver. "Oh how lovely! You paint? I would love to see some of your work? That is if you don't mind? And that café sounds great. It's about 30 minutes away from work. So…see you there?"

"Oh wow! The infamous Regina Mills wanting to see my work?! Wow! I'd be honored! And that sounds perfect. See you soon :)"

The brunette was impressed that she was an actual artist herself. Now the question was, was she any good? Many people would get terrible reviews from her. It took a lot for Regina to speak highly of something. It had to speak to her on every level. Emotional, mental, and spiritually. It had to have those three components in order for her to love an art piece. She wasn't going to lie, she was excited about seeing the blonde again. Maybe actually getting to know her this time instead of just asking her out so boldly then have phone sex four hours later.

When Regina got to the café she waited outside for Emma. About ten minutes later Emma got off her bike and secured it on the bike rack. She was wearing skinny jeans, a white overstretched shirt with a peace sign on it, black converse and a red slouchy beanie. Regina smiled from ear to ear when she saw her. She thought she looked adorable, especially in her beanie. She felt a little overdressed. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with stockings, a white button up and a blue blazer with heels. I'm sure half the people we going to think they were doing a business meeting or something important, when really she just wanted to know more about this intriguing blonde.

Emma's eyes basically fell out of her head when she saw Regina. She felt incredibly underdressed. _Then again, she did just get off work_. She thought inwardly. She was pretty caught off guard that Regina wanted to have lunch today. It was her only day off from working at Babbo Ristorant. She was the manager. "Well hello there beautiful! You look lovely!" Emma greeted as she walked up to the beautiful brunette, then proceeded to kiss her on the cheek. Regina instantly blushed.

"Hello yourself gorgeous! I feel a tad overdressed for the occasion."

"It's all good. It seems laid back from the reviews. Hungry?"

"Famished!"

"Me too!"

Both women entered the café, ordered, and sat next to a window. For a few minutes, they didn't speak much, just ate. Regina was the first one to break the ice by asking her what she did for a living. That was all it took for the floodgates to open. They talked endlessly about work, the arts, New York traffic, old relationships, and her son. Emma seemed a bit taken back by that new information, but she didn't look at Regina any less. She thought she was strong and endearing.

"Wow Regina, you sure have been through a lot." Emma said, taking the last sip of her coffee. "I'm glad you have Henry. He seems like a really good kid. Level headed and of course, loves his books. I was the same at that age."

"Well, we didn't really get along for a while to be honest. It wasn't until he was about ten that we really started to bond. On my toughest days, he will make me dinner. It's not necessarily the healthiest, but I'm flattered that he wants me to feel better and make sure I'm taken care of."

There was a small pause. "It doesn't bother you does it?"

"Does what bother me?"

"Me having a child."

"Of course not! I find it endearing. I would like to meet him one day." Emma blurted out. She instantly turned beet red. "Um…that is..um…if everything…wow. I'm sorry. You don't need a stranger just saying stuff like that."

Regina chuckled at the blonde. "You mean if things work out in the future?"

Emma nodded in embarrassment.

"And you are not a stranger. I feel like I've known you for years. I would still like to get to know you better. That is, if you're still interested in me?"

"Absolutely. I think you're amazing." Emma blushed. She thought she sounded like a freaking 16 year old. "Intelligent, beautiful, strong. I like that in a woman." she winked. Trying to redeem herself. Regina just chuckled at her adorableness. Emma put her hands in her face. "God you must think I'm a child."

"Well, you certainly eat like one."

"Hey, I happen to like grilled cheese sandwiches thank you very much!"

"No judging here, dear. I think you're adorable."

"I'm not sexy like you?" she played.

"Oh yes Ms. Swan, you're most definitely sexy. Especially in those jeans." Regina reciprocated huskily. Emma turned another shade of red. Feeling her core get warm.

"You have no idea what you do to me when you talk like that. It's like I have no control over my body." Emma confessed.

"Hmm, I can think of a lot of things to do to your body, but I'm going to wait. I'm going to try my damnest not to fuck you after this museum we are going to Friday."

Emma's core instantly got warmer. "Well, we should try to take things slow. If not, we can always let things happen organically."

Regina smiled at that. Just before she was about to speak, her phone rang. It was Henry. "Hello Henry." she answered. "I'm out having lunch with a friend. Oh my! Is it that time already? I'll be there soon! I'm sorry sweetheart! Love you too. Bye" Emma looked a little confused. "Sorry, dear, looks like I have to get going. I completely forgot Henry had piano lessons today after school."

"Oh he plays the piano? Nice! I play the cello. Maybe we will have to perform for you one day. When and if that day comes." Emma smiled brightly.

"You are just full of surprises Emma." she stood up and walked outside. Emma followed. "He's played since he was 5. He seems to really enjoy it." Emma and Regina stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until the brunette spoke again. "Until Friday then?"

"Until then beautiful." The blonde leaned forward and kissed the brunette on the cheek. She watched Regina get into her taxi before she hopped on her bike with a huge smile. She was over the moon for this woman already. She really wanted this to work.


	4. Growing Up

**Authors note:** **THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I'm glad you're all like this story! I hope you like this chapter and the next! :D**

"Mom, what made you forget. Its not like you to forget things." Henry stated in almost a concerned tone as he hopped into the taxi. "And where is your car?"

"My, my you're full of questions today. And I told you I was having lunch with a friend of mine."

"Well, like I said, you never forget things. So, who's the friend that had you so distracted?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Is it someone you're interested in?"

Regina chucked at his expression. "Henry…" she started but didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie to her son, but at the same time, her love life wasn't any of his business.

"You are interested!" he exclaimed. "Who is it?! I'm so happy for you! You need someone in your life mom. It's time."

The brunette was taken aback. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sweetheart, my love life isn't any of your business, but to answer your question shortly and bluntly, yes. It is someone I'm interested in. We are seeing each other again this Friday."

Henry's face lit up with glee. "How did you guys meet?"

"Remember that show I told you I was going to Sunday night? Well, she was the performance artist."

"She?" his eyes widened.

"Yes. Does that bother you? Because if it does, I will end things immediately." her face visibly dropped, yet remained serious at her own statement.

"Mom…if you're happiness is with a woman, who am I to judge. I want you to be happy. Truly happy. Like FAIRY TALE happy mom!"

The brunette chuckled at him. "Well, we will see Henry. We are going to try to take things slow. We do have a connection like a 'fairy tale'. If that makes any sense to you. I really hope you're okay with this. I don't want to make you uncomfortable that I will be dating a woman."

"Mom, I promise, everything's cool. This is the 21st century, not the medieval period. And of course I know what you mean, I'm 14 not 3. What's her name? I just don't want you to get your heartbroken again like last time, because if that happens…I will kick her ass."

"HENRY! LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry! I just feel that intently about it."

"I don't care how strongly you feel about it, I will not have my son cursing in front of me. Please watch your language."

"Sorry mom."

Regina couldn't believe her son had cursed so bluntly in front of her. He was certainly her child though. He wasn't afraid to say how he felt, no matter who it was. She smiled inwardly at his statements though. She as glad he didn't mind that she was going to pursue things with a woman.

"And her name is Emma."

Henry smiled at his mother. "I'm happy for you. I really hope this goes well for you. You deserve it. You deserve happiness more than anyone I know."

When they got home, Regina told Henry to go upstairs and do his homework and that she would call him down when dinner was ready. She glanced at her phone to check the time, it was near 5pm. She marched into the kitchen and began making dinner. She decided on chicken parmesan.

As soon as she popped the meal into the oven, she got a text message from Emma. She instantly smiled. "Dear Regina, I had a lovely time at lunch today. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I loved learning more about you and your son. I seriously can't wait…hope…to meet him. We can bond over video games and books." she smiled bigger. "I can't wait for Friday! Hope to hear from you soon. Enjoy the rest of your day. :)"

She responded immediately. "Dear Emma, lunch couldn't have been better. You have me on edge with all your surprises. I can't wait to learn more about you. I am equally excited about our date this Friday. By the way, I told Henry about you, he is over the moon to say the least."

"I'm glad! :D I'm glad that you think I'm full of surprises. I don't think I have many. You just found out how nerdy I am."

"You can be my nerd. ;) I'll even make you wear glasses and everything." The brunette's core instantly moistened at the thought.

"I uh, actually have glasses. Black, thick rimmed glasses. I only wear them when I read or at home. I'm already a dork to the max, people don't need me actually looking more like one than I already do."

Regina's mouth gaped at the thought of Emma wearing those glasses with a school girl outfit. She crossed her legs to try to stop the wetness that increased. It didn't work.

"You may be a nerd, but you most certainly do NOT look like one. And if anyone wants to object to that, then they can speak with me. Besides, I think you would look sexy if you wore those glasses. However, if you wear them in front of me, I just might devour you."

"Well then, I just might suck it up and wear them Friday. Just to tease you. ;)"

"Oh really? Well dear, if you do that I can't make any promises. We are going to a museum about sex…sex will be everywhere. With you by my side…in those glasses…I mill more than likely faint of sexual frustration. ;)"

"If you do, I promise to give you mouth to mouth resuscitation. ;)"

The brunette basically drooled at the thought of this sexy woman kissing her. As she was about to reply, the oven went off. "Henry! Dinner's ready!" she walked to the oven, took out the dish, grabbed some plates, and set the table.

As the two were eating, Regina asked Henry how school was, since she didn't really get a chance since her son intruded on her love life. How his homework was going, and of course how his piano lessons went.

"That reminds me! Mom, I have a concert in three weeks. You should invite Emma! I open the concert, have a solo, and I close."

"Wow Henry! I'm impressed! I'm so proud of you. I will see how things go Friday with Emma before I ask her. If everything goes over well, then I will ask. How's that sound?"

"Great. You know mom, I can tell you really like her. It's written all over your face."

The brunette blushed. Got up, and walked over to him to pick up his plate. "Since you keep prying on my love life, I will pry on yours, do you have a girlfriend? Or a crush? Are you interested in anyone? What's her name? What's she look like? Is she a good student?" she wanted to sound annoying, poking him in all, which ended in them both laughing.

"Okay! Okay! I'll ease up! I'm sorry, I'm just excited mom. You look really happy." he smiled. "And as a matter of fact, there is someone I'm interested. She's in my Algebra class."

Regina's face went from bright to serious. "What?"

"Her names Violet. She's super smart and we have the same taste in music."

"Young man, I do not want to hear anymore about this."

Henry's face remained light and smiled. He stood up, patted his mom on the shoulder and said, "I know mom, you don't want to hear about how you're baby is growing up." he grabbed the plates, washed them and went back upstairs.

She look directly at him, somewhat teary eyed. It was true, she didn't want to hear how he was growing up. He was growing up to be a very mature young man.

After her shower, she laid in bed and suddenly remembered her text Emma sent her. She finally responded. "Sorry I disappeared on you, I was having dinner with my son. And if I do pass out, I would hope that you know CPR. Either way, I'd love to know how your mouth feels against mine, so preferably, I would not like to pass out."

A few minutes passed by, no response. She picked up the book on her nightstand, Game of Thrones, and continued reading. She didn't receive a text until an hour later.

"Sorry I went all MIA on you now! I was finishing my painting from earlier. And yes, I would like to kiss those luscious lips. ;)"

"I really would like to see that painting. Or anything you've painted in the past. And I promise not to hold back. No hard feelings?"

"Like I said earlier, it would be a huge honor to have my art judged by you. :)"

The chatted for a few more moments before Regina headed off to bed. Friday couldn't get here fast enough.


	5. Bye Ruby

That Wednesday, all Emma could think about was the captivating brunette after their lunch. She wondered what she was going to wear Friday night. She wanted to make sure she looked good. She couldn't wait to tell Ruby about how the lunch went.

When she got home, Ruby was packing her things. The apartment was a mess of clothes and suitcases. "Um, where are you going?" Emma asked setting her bike down, next to her black leather couch.

"Oh hey Em. I have sudden news. Not good news either." the dark haired woman stated. She looked really upset.

"What is it Rubes?" she offered her to sit down next to her on the couch.

"Well…it's granny. She isn't doing to well. Neither is her diner, since she can't really keep up. She asked me to go to Maine and help her out."

"Oh no Rubes! I'm so sorry to hear that. What's going on with her? Do you need me to come with you?"

"Girl no, it's okay. I talked to her doctor today and he said that she has pneumonia, and at her age, working all the time is no way to improve her health. She's been working way too hard for far too long now. Granny is the only family I have left, besides you of course. I need to go take care of her." she was almost in tears now.

"Ruby, no." She held Ruby and let her cry. "It's going to be okay Rubes, your granny is a strong, hard headed woman. She will pull through. Especially with you by her side helping her. How long are you going to be in Maine?"

"I have no idea. Until she get's better I assume. I left this months rent on the counter. I didn't know when you were going to be back from lunch. By the way, how was it?"

"Rubes you didn't need to do that. I can cover you. Now that I'm the manager, I'm making more."

"No. Take it. I have enough in my savings to make the trip and stay in Maine for however long."

"Rubes, I can't take it. Seriously."

"Emma Swan. You are going to take this months rent. No more excuses! Now tell me about this lunch date with Regina!" she wiped her tears away. "I want to hear about it. It will make me feel better."

"Alright! Geez! It was fantastic actually. We are very different, but we also have a lot in common. She has a 14 year old son named Henry." the blonde instantly smiled.

"A kid, huh? That doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not. It would probably bother me if I wasn't as interested in Regina as I am. But Rubes, she's seriously amazing. Witty, smart, beautiful, intelligent, artistic. She's perfect."

"Well, if her having a kid doesn't bother you, then I say go for it!"

"I forgot to tell you, the night of the performance, she asked me out bluntly to the Museum of Sex, then proceeded to have phone sex." Emma blushed hard. She didn't mean to tell Ruby that, but it just kind of word vomited out of her.

"WOAH! WHAT!" Ruby screamed. "Dude, that's crazy!"

"The chemistry we have is unreal. I really want this to work out. She doesn't make me feel insecure, she finds me 'adorable'."

"Awwww, Emma I'm so happy for you! You have to keep my updated weekly!"

"Duh! And you keep me updated as well. I want to know if you need anything."

"Of course." Ruby said matter-of-factly. "Well, I better get the rest of my things together. I'm leaving tonight."

"TONIGHT?! You won't be there until like, the next morning or late at night! She lives in Portland, Maine!"

"I know. It's only takes a little over a six hours to get there. I just want to get there as fast as possible. Besides, you know how much I enjoy the night. It's a full moon tonight, so it will be a beautiful drive."

"Fine. But you better text me when you get there safe. Please."

The dark haired woman giggled. "Yes ma'am!"

Before she started helping Ruby pack the rest of her things, she sent Regina a text letting her know that she enjoyed their lunch and couldn't wait for Friday. Emma and Ruby put on music and danced around the apartment as they packed. Throughout the time they were packing, she was texting Regina, then she stopped replying. She hoped her last remark about mouth to mouth resuscitation didn't freak her out. Ruby kept teasing her every time Regina would send a text, making obnoxious faces and sounds.

When it was time for Ruby to leave, they hugged tightly and informed one another to keep each other posted once more. The dark brunette told her not to be nervous about their date and to call or text her after to let her know how things went. Emma watched her best friend drive away before she headed back up to the apartment.

A few minutes after Ruby left, Emma decided to continue her painting from earlier in the day. It was way too quite without her bestie. She was doing a scenery painting of a forest. Painting was pretty much her passion. About half an hour later, she received a text from Regina, informing her that she wouldn't mind receiving CPR from her. She blushed intently, but didn't respond right away. She wanted to finish this painting since it was almost done anyway.

Once she was done, they continued to text until she fell asleep. Emma had never been so happy in her life. From her terrible past with foster care, to being homeless, in jail because of her ex boyfriend; she was finally happy. Once she got on her feet with waitressing and painting, her life seemed to get into place. She surrounded herself in positive people. She had terrible trust issues, but something in her gut was telling her that this woman, this incredible woman, was either going to make her fall madly in love, or break her heart into pieces.


	6. Friday

**Authors note: Okay guys! Don't hate me the way this ends! I promise I will post the next chapter tomorrow! I wrote three chapters today! I'm beat! ENJOY MY LOVELIES! :)**

It was Friday. Finally. Emma so desperately wanted the day to go by quickly. She had work until 5pm today. Making orders, sending out payrolls, creating schedules, putting in employee's time off request, not to mention balancing the drawers throughout the day. The restaurant was pretty slammed today. When 5 finally came, she clocked out and hold the assistant manager she was leaving and that she would see him tomorrow. She had just enough time to go home, shower, change into something fantastic, and meet the sensual brunette. Something was in the air tonight, she could feel it. Something good.

Regina also had a fully booked day. Nothing but meetings, dealing with arrogant people, making deals with artist, and making exchanges. Nothing she couldn't handle, but she had that nerd of a blonde on her mind all week. She couldn't wait to see her tonight. When she got off at 6, she went home to freshen up. As she was walking through the door, Henry was walking out with his duffle bag.

"Where are you going mister?" Regina inquired.

"I'm heading over to Jack's house for the night. Remember? I told you this a few days ago, you said it was fine. He has the new Mortal Combat game on his X-box. His mom already ordered pizza and cokes. It is okay if I still go, right?"

"Of course. Sorry honey, this week has been a stressful one. Please do not purge yourself with junk food. You know if you eat too much of it you get a tummy ache."

"A tummy ache? Mom I'm not 6."

She snickered. "Sorry sweetheart. I just don't want by growing boy to get sick now would I?" she pinched his cheek and shook it like a baby. Henry's face turned as red as beets.

"Mom…please don't ever do that again." he backed away and waved. "Have fun on your date! I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Love you."

"Love you too Henry. Be safe!" she watched her son walk a block or so down the street to make sure he got to his friend's house safely. When she saw him go inside, so did she. She needed to make Ms. Swan _swoon_. As her son would put it.

Emma decided on wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie, black watch, and some black slacks. And after a long decision, she decided to add something extra to enhance her looks. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, then stared at herself in the mirror. 'God, I look like a 1940s lesbian…vintage. Awesome.' she smiled at herself in the mirror. She liked how she looked. She looked classy with a bit of sex appeal. She checked her watch and saw the time. She needed to leave immediately.

Regina got to the museum ten minutes before 8. 'I hope she's not late.' she uttered to herself. As if on cue, she saw Emma get off the bus. She was mesmerized. And impressed. She stared her up and down and… _Oh my. She wore the glasses._ _That little devil._ She thought to herself. _Fuck. How am I going to handle this night with her looking like that? This is pure unadulterated torture._ Emma immediately saw the reaction she was giving Regina.

Emma gaped as she looked Regina up and down. Her mouth moistened at the sight. _Holy fucking shit._ She thought. _I'm going to die by the end of the night. She looks gorgeous._ Regina was dressed in a sassy grey dress that had a thick black belt around the waist, stilettos, and a long black coat. _I'd like to fuck her in just those stilettos. I just might. Who knows, it might be my lucky night._

"My, my Ms. Swan, you look ravishing this evening." Regina greeted. "And you wore the glasses I see. Trying to give me a heart attack I see." she snickered then kissed her on the cheek, and gave Emma a hug. Their first hug. It was warm. Safe. Comforting. Perfect.

"R-Regina…you look…stunning." the blonde uttered. She couldn't even process the compliment the brunette had given her. She shook her head slightly to get herself back into reality. "Of course I did. You said you wanted to see me in them; well behold your majesty." she bowed then looked up with a smile.

The brunette smiled immensely. "Nerd. I mean, yes my night, you will bow to your queen." she bit her lip to try to hold back her smile, and the blonde's core became hot. She flushed.

"Well…" Emma started as she cleared her throat. "Shall we?" she held out her arm and Regina slipped her arm right into hers. A perfect fit.

As the proceeded to walk around the museum, they both gave each other's opinion on just about everything they came into contact with. Especially Hardcore: A century and a half of obscure imagery. They practically couldn't shut up that entire time. Talking about how happy they were that they didn't have to submit to any man anymore. That women actually had a voice in todays world. Women weren't meant as quiet wives that only spoke when spoken to and for sex and to give birth.

The entire time they were viewing all the artwork, there was definitely tension going on. They were basically teasing each other as well. Their hands would brush up against one another, it was almost electrifying. Emma kept making sexual comments to the brunette about how beautiful she was and how she was driving her crazy. Regina would look at Emma and purposely bite her lip. Once they were finished the tour, Regina grabbed the blonde, pulled her around the building and shoved her against the wall. She whispered in her ear, "God Emma, I would do just about anything to fuck you in those glasses. Just those glasses." Emma froze, her breathing became rapid. The tension was unreal. Out of nowhere, Regina passionately kisses Emma. At first she was caught off guard, but then she eased into it. She kissed back just as hard then flipped Regina around. The brunette bared her teeth with a grin.

"Regina…if we don't stop I think I'm going to lose my mind. I don't know how much longer I can take this. You're just so fucking hot." she was breathy.

"I don't know how much longer I can handle starring at you in those damn glasses." she ran her hands up and down Emma's arms, then landed on her hips and pulled at her belt loops. "I want to fuck you." she whispered huskily.

Emma's eyes widened at the bold statement. "Are you sure Regina? I don't want to rush you. I don't want to mess things up."

"Emma, I want you. I like you. A lot. I told you before, it's very rare that I like anyone in anyway. I've only been with two people in my life. I haven't had sex in six years. I'm horny and I want to be fucked by the sexiest fucking woman I know."

The blonde took everything the brunette was in. Terrified she was going to lose them. She wanted to ask if she was going to lose her, but she didn't want to come off as clingy, so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She wanted this to work. She wanted her. She was perfect-she was everything she was looking for. She looked the brunette deep into her eyes, she wasn't lying when she said she liked her. Emma got close to Regina's ear then whispered, "Then take me home my queen."


	7. Take Me Home

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Chapter 9 is coming soon! :D**

Regina did not hesitate. She grabbed the blonde by the hand, then took her to her car. The drive to Emma's apartment was excruciating. (They decided on Emma's place since she was closer). The tension between them was unreal; the ride was quiet, but lust filled. Regina placed a comforting hand on Emma's thigh, then slowly started making circles. The blonde eyed the brunette from the side, she was grinning in a seductive way.

"Why Miss Swan, is the a blush I see?" she asked huskily. Emma quivered.

"I can't help it. You're so freaking gorgeous!"

The brunette smiled even bigger. They had stopped at a stoplight when Regina turned to Emma and pulled her by her tie and kissed her hard. Sliding her tongue into the blondes mouth, invading her lips with passion. Emma moaned heavily into the kiss, engulfing her fingers through the temptress' hair. When the blonde tightened her hold on the brunettes hair, she captured her lip and sucked on it, making Regina moaned louder. All of a sudden, they were jumped back into reality as the taxi behind them honked it's horn. Regina tried to focus back on the road, yet, all she was thinking about what forgetting Emma's apartment and pulling over to fuck her right now, but she didn't. "How much longer until we get to your place?" she asked, trying to regulate her breath.

"About another block or so." the blonde replied, trying to wrap her head on what happened. The wetness between her legs was getting worse.

Once they got up to the apartment, Regina slammed her against her door to shut it, then proceeded to lock it. "You have no idea how fucking wet I am for you Emma." she whispered into the blonde's ear, then capturing her earlobe to bite and suck on it. Emma muffled a scream paired with a gasping chuckle, making her squirm as she held Regina there. Regina began moaning into the blonde's ear with each nip, sliding her hands up and down the toned woman. "I think I found someone's sensitive spot." she smirked into her neck. "God, you're so sexy Emma. The way you sound is driving me to insanity. Your sounds are so heavenly." She proceeded to kiss the woman harder, pulling her by her tie to the couch. Emma landed on Regina as the brunette tore her lips away to look at Emma. Both women were panting heavily, lust filled their dilated eyes, lipstick smudged, hearts racing. Regina hadn't felt this hot for someone in a long, long time.

"Well my dear, what are you going to do with me?" the woman grinned.

"How about I show you and not talk!" Emma lifted herself off of Regina, then picked her up bridal style. The woman squealed as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Damn you're strong!"

"I work out, you know." she grinned as she entered her bedroom. She lay Regina down on her bed as she began to take off her tie.

"NO!" the brunette cried. Emma looked at her questionably. "Leave it on…and those glasses." Emma chuckled at her as Regina fingered her to come here. "Let me help you out of those clothes Miss Swan. I've been wanting to do this since the night I met you…when you were in that tight outfit." Regina groaned in the memory.

One by one, Regina unbuttoned her shirt, only to be greeted with Emma's breast. "Oh my." she gasped. She shoved the shirt off her slowly, taking in the woman before her. Touching her toned stomach, arms, and breast. "You're so…fucking beautiful Emma." she took in the blondes right nipple and began sucking on it. Circling it with her wet tongue, then nipping at it. Emma let out a very loud moan as she threw her head back. The brunette smirked as she moved over to the neglected nipple to repeat her actions.

"Fuck!" Emma groaned. "Your mouth feels so good."

"Mmmm, wait until your precious cunt is in my mouth."

The blonde, looked down at Regina and cupped her cheeks. She kissed her deep as she sat in her lap. Her dress was slowly riding upwards as Emma started grinding on her. The brunette groaned in the lack of skin. The blonde then took Regina's dress off, then threw it onto the floor. Her eyes widened as she saw her lover's breast. She dropped her jaw.

"See something you like, dear?"

"Very much so. You're breast are amazing!" the blonde blushed, thinking she sounded like a horny teenager who had never seen boobs before. Regina let out a small laugh, but quickly turned into a moan as Emma cupped her breast in her hands, squeezing her lacy bra. Within moments, her bra was joined with her dress. She pushed her down to get a better look of the woman, noticing her matching black lace thong. "Fuck me! I'm lucky!" the blonde stated in awe.

"Well, are you just going to stand there in those pants all day, or are you actually going to strip?" she propped herself on both elbows to get a better look at the blonde. She was basically dripping through her underwear.

"Uh..yeah..sorry." Emma began to unbutton her pants and slid them down, kicking off her shoes and socks as well. The brunette watched intensely, mouth gaped open, then biting her lip. Emma smirked and decided to very, very slowly take off her boy shorts, teasing her lover. Regina's eyes bared into her soul as she performed this act.

"Take. Them. Off." she muttered in utter frustration.

"Sorry my queen, I just couldn't resist!" the blonde smiled in a playful tone. She slipped out of her drenched shorts, exposing her shaven, now cold, pussy. Regina's mouth dropped.

"Come…here…"

Emma basically ran to Regina, startling her once more. Both women let out a sharp intake of breath at the new skin to skin contact. "Leave you're stiletto's on my queen. I've been thinking about fucking you in them since the moment I saw you tonight." the blonde kissed the frustrated woman, grinding harder onto her. She slid down to her thong and slowly dragged them down her thighs until Regina scooted back so the blonde could have a better view after her thong was off. Emma's mouth went dry instantly, but her core did not.

Emma slowly kissed up the woman's inner thighs, stopping once she got to her queen's drenched, pink pussy. Regina was squirming underneath her. "Please Emma, fuck me." she whimpered. "Fuck me with that delicate mouth of yours." Emma didn't need to hear anymore, she began licking and sucking her queen's plump pink lips, flicking over her clit fast. Faster and faster she went as the needy brunette bucked under her, wrapping her legs around her strong shoulders, moaning louder and louder. Emma snaked her hand and slid two fingers in.

"OH MY…FUCK!" Regina screamed. Emma smirked against her drenched pussy, her juices dripping down her face. She pumped her fingers faster, in need of her orgasm. She wanted to hear her beautiful queen scream for her. "EM-MA! FUCCCKKK!" Regina screamed into her as her orgasm ripped through her. She tightened her legs around Emma's shoulders, rolling her hips harder and harder riding out her orgasm.

Emma took her time drinking her juices up as Regina lay there limp. Moaning as she lapped her up. "Mmmm, Regina you taste so good." All Regina could do was hum in approval as Emma crawled up next to her. She kissed her, slow and passionate, letting Regina taste herself.

It didn't take long for Regina to regain her energy as she flipped the blonde on her back, she wanted Emma. She _needed_ Emma to come for her. "My turn Miss Swan." she whispered. "I need to ravish you. I need to ravish your delicious cunt. I need it in my mouth Emma." she whispered in a husky tone. The brunette watched Emma's eyed dilate and mouth drop. She leaned in and bit the blonde's lower lip. The now submissive woman moaned in response.

Regina moved to her neck, biting, sucking, licking until Emma was squirming underneath her, making the sounds she made when Regina was on her ear. It was the most delicious sound to the brunette. She didn't want the sound to stop, so Regina kept up her mouth on her neck. Faster and faster she went, cupping the blonde's breast with one hand, and the other was holding the blonde's hair backwards, keeping her neck exposed.

"FUUUCCCCKKK! REGINA!" Emma yelled as she came crashing down into a very heated orgasm. Regina hadn't even touched her yet, and she already had her coming. Regina smirked proudly at herself, then shoved three fingers deep into her lovers precious cunt.

"Yesss." she whispered to Emma, pumping her fingers deeper into Emma. Emma screamed louder than she ever had in her life. Repeating Regina's name, over and over again, until she couldn't anymore.

When Emma's orgasm finally ended, Regina lowered herself to Emma's shining, plump cunt. She lunged herself forward, grabbing a hold of Emma by her hips, slapping her ass as she screamed dully once more, even though her throat was sore.

"R-Regina…oh God…what...what are you doing?" the blonde could barely question as the brunette was twirling her tongue on her clit. "Mmmm, fuck! FUCK!" Regina had only intended on drinking her juices until she was dry, but she just couldn't stop herself. She wanted to hear her come again.

It didn't take long before the blonde was jolting into another burning orgasm, screaming even louder than the first. Wrapping her legs around Regina then while holding her head in place was while she rode her face until the fantastic sensation left her body.

Regina wiped her faced, then sucked on her fingers. "Mmmm, fuck Emma, I just can't get enough of you. You are so perfect."

Emma smiled at her weakly, exhausted from their activities, yet she managed to lean forward and give Regina a sweet kiss.

"Regina…no one has EVER made me come like that. I almost feel embarrassed that you didn't even touch me, yet you had me coming undone for you. You are the one who is perfect."

"I've never quite climaxed as much either, dear. You should be proud of yourself."

The women both smiled at each other and kissed, then suddenly, Emma's stomach rumbled.

"Are you hungry, dear?"

"Starving actually."

"Me too, what can we eat?"

"Well, I have some soup that my roommate made for me before she left. I haven't had time to dig in to it. It's tomato if you're interested!"

"You have a roommate?"

"Well, I did. She moved out a few days ago. She's in Maine now to take care of her grandmother for a while. I don't know when she will be back, or if she will EVER be back." she sighed. "She's like a sister to me. The only family I have."

"How about I heat us up some of that soup and you can tell me about her?"

"Oh no, you're a guest. I am heating it up for you. You just kick back and relax."

Regina chuckled at how adorable this woman was. Emma got up and grabbed a white plush robe for Regina. "You can borrow this for now. I never wear it." She, on the other hand, put on some sweat pants and a white muscle shirt, then made their way into the kitchen.


	8. An Unforgettable Night

Emma put the soup on the stove, as Regina looked around the apartment. It was a very spacious apartment. Open living room, which had an X-Box, then noticed all the video games. She couldn't believe all the games the adult woman had, she smiled at herself, thinking of if Henry would know any of them. Emma had an open kitchen, art was everywhere.

"Are all of these art pieces yours?" she inquired walking around the living room. Stopping at the massive canvas above her T.V. The painting was interesting. One side of the canvas was more pastels, lot's of brown, green, and blue, the other side was bright yellows, light green, and white.

"They are. I've painted over 200 paintings in my life so far. I've sold about 100." Emma walked over to where Regina was standing. "I painted this one when I first started working at Babbo. I was living in my car at the time…that I stole." Regina turned to her.

The brunette gasped in shock. "You stole a car?"

Emma nodded. "It had been a really cold night. I just needed a place to sleep. I wasn't expecting the door to be open, but it was. Next thing I knew, I was living in it for 4 months before I could get a studio. After I got it, I painted this. This side is a representation of my life when I was homeless, and this side is the representation of my life after I got on my feet. Things were finally coming together for me." The blonde paused and regarding the brunette intently. "I didn't have much in my studio. Just a crappy pull out couch, a canvas holder with some paint, and of course a kitchen and bathroom. I was never home once I got the studio though. I was constantly working. Double shift's, seven days a week. That's how I met Ruby. Once we finally got close, we moved in together. We've been roommates for 6 years."

Regina was awestruck. She had never heard a more touching story. She had never met such a hard working person. Emma, literally, worked for everything she owned. Regina looked back at the painting, seeing it in a much different light.

Emma started to hear the soup bubbling, so she walked over to turn off the stove. "Okay Regina, it's ready. Would you like some bread?" Emma asked grabbing the bowls from the cabinets, along with the silverware. When she didn't hear a response, she turned around to see the brunette starting at her with tears in her eyes. She quickly made her way to Regina. "Regina? What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No, no. I am just so touched by you Emma. I had no idea you went through all that."

"Hey, I can't blame you, I didn't tell you. Everytime I look at this painting I think of how far I've come and to never stop thinking that dreams won't come true. That there is light at the end of the tunnel. I thought of selling it actually…or burning it."

"Why on Earth why?"

"Because it holds too many painful memories. I think of every horrible thing I've been through. How hard it was to get to where I am. But, I don't think that way anymore. I just see it has hope."

"Emma, I am so proud of you. I you've accomplished so much in your life already. I think you've been through unspeakable things, that I have yet to learn, and I will wait to hear." Regina took Emma's hands into hers. "I mean it when I say I will wait. There is something about you Emma. It's drawing me to you and I can't stop the magnetic force between us. I just hope you believe me when I tell you that I will be here for you. I hope you feel it too. No matter what happens."

Emma began to tear up. "Regina, I do feel it. I've felt it ever since you came into my dressing room. I just hope you don't run away from my damaged past."

"Only if you don't run from mine." The brunette smiled; and in return, so did Emma. "Now, I heard something about bread?"

Emma grinned. "Yes, I got a fresh loaf that I got from work before I left this afternoon. I planned on eating it tonight." her grin widened. "Along with other things."

The brunette smiled at her dirty joke, then accompanied her to the island where she had set it. Emma grabbed the pot and scooped a heaping serving in the bowls, poured them both some water, then sat next to this incredible woman.

As they ate, they talked more about Emma's past and how she got into performing arts. Regina talked about how she got her job and where she went to school, her first love, how he died during her first month of being an arts director at the museum. Then, proceeded to talk about everything that happened with Robin. Emma couldn't wrap her head around the pain she had been through, how such an amazing woman could deserve that kind of pain. She was so glad she had Henry. In that moment, Emma had thought of something, another surprise per say.

"Hold on, a second. Go sit on the couch and I'll be right back. I want to do something for you." Emma ran to her room. As Emma was gone, Regina put the dishes in the dishwasher. She was still in a whirlwind of awe. Everything the blonde had told her had her in such a deep mood. She couldn't explain it, it was just…deep…and intense.

Just as she sat down on the couch Emma walked in with her cello. Regina's eyes lit up. Emma grabbed a chair from the island and put it in the middle of the living room as she turned on the lights for the room. As she sat down, Emma spoke while getting her cello out of its case. "So, since this night has been amazing and we both know more about each other, it has me inspired to play. And since you're here and you happen to like the arts and such, obviously, I've decided to give you a mini concert."

At that, Regina remembered Henry's concert in three weeks. Emma was just about to start before she interrupted. "Wait. Before you begin, Henry is staring in his first piano concert with his orchestra band. Would you be interested in accompanying me?"

"I would love that Regina." Emma smiled. "Now, if I'm shitty, please stop me. I don't want you to sit here and hate it. That would be the worst."

Regina chuckled. "Okay, dear, I will. Now play."

Emma took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let the cello play. She was playing one of her favorites. Viva la Vida by Coldplay. She kept her eye's closed the entire song as he hand and fingers took control over her, just letting it flood through her.

As she played, Regina smiled brightly at the talented woman. She had no idea life could be this good. She had no idea what she had done to deserve something so special. She watched the blonde play so passionately, as if her life depended on it. Such a fire for the music. She eventually, closed her eyes and let the music engulf her in a trance.

When the song was over, Regina stood up and applaud. "Bravo Miss Swan! I'm more than impressed! Where did you learn to play like that?"

"When I was with one of my foster families, they made me pick an instrument to play and get involved in the music program so I would stay out of trouble. And even though I didn't last with them, I still had a love for it, so I stuck with it."

"You are amazing." Regina spoke as she walked up to the blonde and kissed her slowly. This had been the most amazing night both women had ever experienced. Life couldn't get any better. Both women were excited to see what more could come of them. Emma put her cello back in it's case and set it against the wall. She took the woman in front of her and kissed her again. Deep and slow. Once she heard that needy moan, they headed back to the bedroom. Where they made passionate love for the rest of the night.


	9. Dreaming & Reality

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for all the follows and reviews! Y'all have no idea what it means to me! Enjoy this chapter! I'm already working on the next one! Will probably post tomorrow or Wednesday! Keep your eyes peeled! :D**

Around 4:00 in the morning, Regina had woken up, sweating. She was dreaming about all the things she and Emma had done the previous night. She looked at the sleeping blonde next to her and smiled. Regina hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

She got up and made her a glass of water. She looked out the kitchen window to enjoy her morning view of the night city. Before she knew it, she started wondering around Emma's apartment, looking at all her paintings in detail. She really was a fantastic artist. She noticed a whiteboard next to her bedroom door. Regina couldn't help but read it. All it said was 'work' written all over the board, then when she looked at one of her Friday's, she say it had said 'Date with Regina' with a small heart next to it.

All of a sudden, she heard moaning. "What the hell?" she mumbled to herself. As she re-entered the room, Emma's head was tilted back, covers off, and rubbing her clit furiously. Regina's mouth dropped open at the sight before her. The blonde was moaning with dire need.

"O-Oh…Re-Regina…fuck baby…y-you're…s-so…tight" the blonde stuttered in a moan like matter.

Was she not aware that she was standing right there? Watching her. Regina bit her lip, her legs went weak at the sound of Emma calling her 'baby'. It had made her incredibly wet…and needy. Regina placed the water on her the nightstand. "I'm right here, dear." she whispered. Emma nearly jumped out of her skin. Her pupils dilated, skin dripping with sweat. "Someone's excited this morning." the brunette chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Emma was confused.

"Um…you were…touching yourself dear."

"WHAT!" Emma was mortified.

Regina giggled.

"I WAS DREAMING! Y-You mean I actually was fucking myself?!"

Again, the brunette chuckled. "Yes, dear. You were so needy. I heard it in your voice." Regina leaned in. "But since you're awake now, I think I should take care of that little situation for you." she licked up Emma's neck. The blonde practically came right then and there.

"Wait…I was talking in my sleep? And hold on…I was dreaming of something else…it was about you. Can I tell you about it?"

"Yes, dear. It was so hot. And really?" Regina inquired. "Do tell Miss Swan." the brunette propped herself up on one elbow, staring, waiting on Emma impatiently.

Emma cleared her throat. "Well…I was dreaming that I was fucking you…with a strap on…but I could feel everything."

Regina's eyes were bulging out of her head. As her sweet cunt became wet. She bit her lip. "Go on…"

"And…I was taking you in so many positions…but before I woke up, I was fucking you in the shower…with your legs wrapped around me." Emma bit her lip, blushing hard. "You're breast were wet and soft, and bouncing up and down…" she felt silly telling her about her dream. She thought Regina would think she was a freak. "What did I say?"

Regina leaned in directly into Emma's ear, and whispered in the most seductive, husky, whimpered voice, "Oh, Regina, fuck baby, you're so tight." then nipped at Emma's ear. The blonde shuttered as chills shivered down her spine. Emma bit her lip as her breath hitched.

"You were Regina…so tight…"

On that note, Regina sat on top of Emma, starting to roll her hips. Regina had borrowed one of Emma's shirts so she slipped the shirt over her head, continuing to roll harder. Emma was already naked, so it only made the friction hotter. Emma watched the brunette move on her, her mouth gaped, breathing heavily. Regina tilted her head back, moaning rigidly, grabbing one of her breast. The blonde's mouth went slack as she watched the tantalizing woman on her. This was in her dream, only Regina was riding her strap on and Regina was bouncing up and down.

The brunette continued to roll her hips until she was sliding from her wetness, mixed in with Emma's sweat. She was practically coming on Emma, the friction she had created was a delicious one, but the greedy brunette wanted more. She grabbed Emma's hand, then made her grab both her breast. Emma pinched the brunette's dark nipples, rolling them between her fingers.

"Oh fuck Emma…I need you to fuck me." Regina groaned in frustration, knowing she was close, but not close enough. She needed Emma inside her. The blonde smirked, then held her still. The frustrated brunette whined. "What are you doing?! Why did you stop?!"

Hold on. She slipped the sexy brunette off of her and went into her bathroom closet. When she came out, she was indeed wearing a strap on. Regina gasped at the blonde, staring her up and down, not able to tear her eyes away. Emma layed back down on the bed. "Okay, I'm ready." the blonde smirked in a playful matter. Regina put her hand over the toy, noting that it was dry.

"I can't work with that dear." she smirked.

"Why not?" Emma's face dropped as if someone kicked her puppy.

"It's not lubed up."

The blonde huffed. She didn't have any, but Regina knew that by seeing it all over Emma's face.

"It's okay, dear." she leaned down "I have a way." the brunette began sucking on the toy. Moaning, sucking the toy deep into her mouth, watching Emma's face grow with a lusty haze, letting out a soft moan. It was as if Emma could feel it. "Is this what you want Emma? You want to fuck me with is?" Regina sat up then saddled over the toy, grabbing it, she slid down slowly. "You want to feel my tight pussy clenching around you? Mmm…" Regina tossed her head back, groaning in pleasure. Emma's face was probably on the floor by now. She was getting entirely too wet. Was it that possible to get so wet from another person? Emma could actually feel her juices sliding down her thighs. "Fuck Emma, you feel so good inside me."

The blonde hitched her breath. She felt paralyzed, she wanted to begin thrusting deep into her, but couldn't. She was so mesmerized, all she could was focus on was Regina's movements, her face, and sounds. "Fuck." the blonde moaned.

"Am I going to be doing all the work here Miss Swan? Because if so I can do this at home."

At that, Emma began slowly thrusting her hips, holding onto Regina's plump ass. The brunette moaned louder in pleasure. Emma decided to give her a smack on the ass, which only excited Regina more. _Ooh, kinky. I like that_. Emma thought to herself. She smacked her again, making her moan more. Emma began thrusting harder and faster, grabbing her hips as the brunette now bounced up and down, screaming.

"Oh fuck yes Emma!" she cried. "Just like that!"

Emma's breathing was rigid and heavy. Sweat was dripping down her face. She could feel all her juices running down her thighs to the back of her ass. Regina would occasionally grabbed a breast, twisting her nipple in a sweet torture.

"FUCK EMMA! YES! YOU…YOU FEEL…SO GOOD…!" The brunette screamed as she reached her orgasm. Emma leaned forward, grabbing a hold of the woman, thrusting as hard as she could, as fast as she could. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde, clenching her fingers in her hair as she bounced harder up and down. Emma began to bite then flick Regina's nipple was in her face, making the brunette convulse more. She could feel Regina's juices flowing onto her.

After Regina's orgasm ripped through her, she slid off the toy and lay lifeless next to Emma. Both women were panting furiously, trying to catch their breath. Emma slipped off the toy, turned over, and kissed the brunette deeply. Both moaning into each others mouth. Emma was drenched.

"Emma…that was amazing." the brunette finally responded out of breath.

"It was, you made my dream come to life." the blonde smiled.

"Mmm, not just yet."

Emma raised an eyebrow. Regina pushed the blonde back down, then slid down to Emma's drenched pussy. "You need to feel better. I can't have you in a tizzy now can I?" Regina slid her tongue deep into Emma's slick, silky folds. "Damn, darling. You're so wet for me." _Only you Regina, only you_. Regina began flicking her tongue against Emma's clit fast, breathing out her mouth, letting her hot breath blow over her sweet little cunt, moaning heavily, making her pussy vibrate.

"Mmmm, fuck!"

The brunette smirked. Emma wrapped her legs over Regina, holding her head in place. "R-RIGHT THERE! AH! UH! FUCCCKK! OH REGINA! GINA! BABY!" Emma screamed, convulsing as her orgasm tore through her like a fire storm. Regina was relentless on her, shoving three fingers in her, pumping her in and out, her mouth still on her clit, not giving up until the blonde shoved her face away, not able to take anymore.

Regina snuck her way back up next to Emma, shoving her fingers gently into Emma's mouth. "Suck." she commanded. The blonde sucked hard, opening her hazy eyes, watching Regina's jaw go slack as she let out a low moan. Regina took her fingers back, then placed them one by one into her mouth. "Mmmm…I could eat you all day Emma, you're so sweet. Just perfect."

"You're perfect." Emma smiled, then leaned into the brunette, laying her head over her chest, listening to her heart beat. The blonde smiled, closing her eyes as she grabbed Regina's hand, holding it tenderly. _I could fall in love with you_ , the blonde thought before she drifted off into sleep. However, she did not think that, she actually said it loud enough for Regina to hear.


	10. Confessions

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND SUCH! 3 Enjoy this chapter! :)**

A week had went by since that magnificent night. They texted that week, but it wasn't the same. That night was full of passion, desire, tension… _love_. All Regina could think about was what Emma whispered right before she fell asleep in her arms. _I could fall in love with you._ Regina could see it, she really could. Hell, she even thought she could already be falling for her too!

Could this even be possible? Regina had only known Emma for three weeks! That was crazy to her! Sure they knew a lot about each other in a matter of time, they had only been on one date! Well…technically two since they met for lunch that one time. But still! Could it be possible that she could fall in love so quickly? When she was with Robin, she didn't fall in love with him until nearly a year into the relationship. However, all the brunette could think about was their date last week. How perfect it was, how Emma opened up about her past, how Emma played beautifully just for her. She was getting light headed. No, this couldn't be real. No one was this perfect. She was impossible to love…at least according to Robin. She thought back to the day he told her he was leaving.

 _"I'm sorry Regina, I just can't do this anymore…"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _Robin remained silent._

 _"TELL ME!"_

 _"I'm working things out with Marian…"_

 _The brunette stilled, shocked, remaining silent. She had let this thief steal her heart…he managed to break all those walls down. She loved him for all his collateral damage, yet he couldn't wait for her to return the feelings._

 _"I'm…I'm sorry…I know this must be hard for you."_

 _"Are you kidding me?" Regina spat. "I let my walls down for you, I let you into my dark little heart, I let you become apart of my life! And this is how you repay me?!"_

 _"I'm sorry…but Regina…you're impossible to love."_

 _Regina's breath hitched, as if someone struck her with a knife into her heart. "Get out…"_

 _"Please, don't do-"_

 _"I SAID GET OUT!"_

 _Robin's faced fell, immediately feeling terrible about what he said, but he walked out the door, respecting the heart broken woman. As soon as the door closed, Regina fell to the ground, burying her head into her knees, crying her eyes out._

Tears filled her eyes, remembering the painful day. _I'm impossible. She can't love me_. She thought to herself. Too into her thoughts, her office door opened.

"I hate to bother you Miss. Mills, but you have a visitor." her assistant, Jefferson, insisted.

Regina looked at her schedule, seeing if she had a meeting, she didn't. "Who is it?" she huffed.

"Some woman named Emma Swan," Regina froze. "She's hear to talk to you about some new artwork for the restaurant." Jefferson grinned. "She has roses too."

"Bring her in." Regina's face didn't show it, but her heart was smiling.

Emma walked into Regina's office, she was wearing dark blue tight jeans with a purple plaid button up shirt as her blonde locks cascaded over her shoulders, holding a dozen roses. Her face full of bliss and concern at the same time. Regina smirked lightly.

"Hi." Emma spoke as she handed Regina the roses. "I haven't heard back from you since Saturday, I was wondering if I did something wrong." Emma sat down right in the seat in front of Regina's desk. Almost feeling like she was in trouble with the principle.

"These are beautiful, dear. Thank you." Inhaling the flowers, avoiding the question for a few minutes as she placed the roses next to her window. The brunette walked around to the front of her desk, leaning back against it, arms crossed.

Emma eyed the beautiful, yet sad woman before her. She was really concerned, and that scared the hell out of her. Regina was the first woman since Lily. Emma and Lily only lasted 6 months, but it was the most miserable 6 months of her life. The woman had manipulated her the entire relationship, then proceeded to cheat on her with some guy she worked with. Emma never really loved her, but she did give her all in that relationship, she tried, but not as hard as she was trying with Regina. She never played her cello for Lily, or wore her glasses in front of her, she never dressed to impress. But Regina…she was different. She was highly aware that she was developing feelings for her way to fast, but it felt so right.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Regina spoke. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why do I feel like I did."

"You said something before you fell asleep that morning."

Emma was confused. "No I didn't."

Regina raised her eyebrow, it made Emma squirm. "Yes you did…you said 'I could fall in love with you.' And that scares me."

The blonde gasped. She could have swore she only thought it. Damn it! "Great…" the blonde frowned and got up from her chair, about to leave when the brunette grabbed her hand.

"It scares me because I am impossible to love Emma."

Emma turned to look at her, she had tears in her eyes. "Is that what someone told you? Because you aren't." Now facing Regina fully. She took a deep breath. "I could fall in love with the way your eyes light up when you smile, the way you love your son, the way you walk, the way your hair flows in the wind, your smile, your laugh." She cupped Regina's cheek as a single tear fell. "Look, I know we've only known each other for a short time, but you and I both know there is something between us. It feels so fast, but so right. Right? Please tell me I'm not the only one."

"I do feel it…"

"I know it took you to a long time to fall for Robin, but maybe it was your heart telling you it wasn't right. Not…meant to be…not that I'm saying we are, but I'm saying that maybe, just maybe, your heart knew it wasn't going to last." Now cupping both cheeks. "You are not impossible to love Regina, you are incredibly easy to love. If you were, then we wouldn't feel this." She took Regina's hand and placed it over her heart, and Emma's over hers. "Do you feel this? The way our hearts beat almost in the same rhythm for one another…when we look at each other." Their eyes met. "That is something that takes time, and yet…here we are, feeling this way." Emma grabbed both of the woman's hands. "I KNOW this is moving fast. I wish I could slow it down, but I can't. I can't help but feel this way."

Regina stared at the blonde, tears slowly streaming down her face. Knowing everything she was saying was true, because she felt it too. She couldn't help it. "I'm scared Emma…" Regina whispered. "I'm scared you will leave me. That I'm not good enough for you." The blonde couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. Regina gave her a death glare.

"Please, you are more than good enough. You are perfect." Regina's eyes softened. "You can guarantee I'm not going anywhere. I'm used to people leaving _me_ all the time, so I'm afraid that _you_ will leave _me_ …not want to be with me because of the job I have, because I live in a one bedroom apartment, because I throw myself into work because I want the very best for myself." Emma's eyes grew with fear. "I'm afraid you will find someone better than me. Everyone has." she glared down, trying to hold back her tears.

Regina tipped her head up again, her expression was lighter with a slight smile. "You are the hardest working person I have ever met. I am not like most people, I find beauty in the dark. I would not leave you for any of those reasons. If I ever left it would be something to do because of Henry, that's it. Once you get me to love you, it's pretty hard to get rid of me. I want to be with you. And I would never, ever cheat on you. Or leave you for another person. You are perfect."

The woman stared into each others eyes, taking each others words in. After a moment, they hugged each other tightly. "I missed you." the blonde whispered. "I missed your smell." She smelled of expensive perfume, yet sweet. Regina grinned, rubbing her back slowly.

"I missed you too, dear." kissing the top of her head. "Hey, why don't we go grab some lunch?"

"Sounds great." Emma grinned, then leaned forward, about to kiss the woman she missed, but stopped herself. "Um…can I kiss you?"

The brunette smiled brightly. "Of course you can." She leaned in to meet Emma's kiss. God her lips felt so good. She missed how her lips felt against hers. They kissed sweetly, then left to get lunch.


	11. Dinner?

**A/N: AHH! All the follows! It makes me so happy! I'm glad y'all enjoyed the last chapter. Here is chapter 12. I'm 99.5% sure I'm ending on chapter 15, but I'm not 100% yet. Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

Another week went by after they saw each other day in Regina's office. She had found out that Emma really wasn't there for artwork, she had just wanted to know why she was being ignored. After the women had set aside their insecurities, they "officially" started dating. Regina felt like a teenager all over again. She was constantly texting Emma, even when she was supposed to…like at work, or in the middle of meetings. Emma was doing the same thing. Constantly texting Regina, and calling her on her way home, talking about their day, when they would see each other again, and how they missed each other. They had seen each other twice in the last week. Both women were really busy with work, so they really didn't have time to see one another.

Emma had nothing to do at work today, it was a pretty slow day. She decided to be bad and text Regina. "Hey sexy lady, what are you up to? ;)"

Regina's day, on the other hand, was slammed with meetings. Boring meetings at that. God awful artist that thought their work was worth something. Her phone went off in her pocket. At first, she thought it was Jefferson, he had been texting Regina throughout the meetings all day, but when she saw Emma's name appear, she tried to suppress a smile. "Busy and bored. Been in meetings all day. You?"

"SLOW! I could think of something that would keep you busy but satisfied! ;)"

She snickered inwardly. "That sounds wonderful, sweetheart, you would keep me occupied, as I would keep you busy…taking you hard and fast my love. ;)"

The blonde grinned wide. "Ooh! I would love that! PS, I miss you 3"

"I miss you too. Actually, would you like to come over for dinner? I'm making chicken pot pie with kale salad. Interested? You could meet Henry too…if you're interested that is."

Emma's eyes widened at meeting Henry, but made a sour face about the kale salad. "I'm so down! Sounds great! I would love to meet Henry!"

"Great! I'm now looking forward to going home and seeing my two favorite people! :) Dinner at my place at 6! 108 Millfin street in Manhattan."

Emma wrote the address down on her notepad then stuffed it in her pocket. "Can't wait to see you babe! ;)" She looked at her watch and it was time for her to go. She told the hostess she was leaving, then clocked out. The blonde went home, took a shower and changed into skinny jeans, a long sleeve white shirt that quoted Harry Potter's "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Slipped on her glasses, just for a tease, and a black slouchy beanie. _God I look like such a nerd. I just don't feel like dressing up tonight…I hope she doesn't get upset._ She thought. Emma checked her watch again and it was now 5:50. "Shit. I need to go."

Emma rushed to get to Regina's house, trying to beat traffic, which was almost inevitably impossible. However, she ended up getting there around 6:30. _Fuck_. She thought as she approached the all white mansion. _First, I'm not dressed appropriately and now I'm late…just perfect_. Emma ran to the door and rang the doorbell, she was greeted by a young boy with big green eyes, brown hair, and wearing a Batman t-shirt with some jeans.

"Hey kid, I'm-"

"Emma!" the kid exclaimed. "Come in! I'm Henry. Mom still isn't home yet. I just got off the phone with her, she wanted me to apologize to you, for her. She should be home in the next 20 minutes. Dinner is in the oven."

Emma stepped inside the mansion and was taken aback. The house was gorgeous. Surrounded in Michael Angelo paintings and sculptures. A chandelier that hung from the celling, massive living room and stairs. Now, she was really embarrassed at her choice of clothes. "Um…you made the chicken pot pie? That's not like her to be late."

"No, no, no. She made one a couple of weeks ago and froze it, she just asked me to put it in the oven for her. And I know right! She's been off her game lately ever since she met you." he winked. "Nice shirt by the way. Harry Potter's my favorite series." Henry smiled.

The blonde smiled back at him. She already knew this was going to be a beautiful friendship. "Mine too. I'm glad you have an appreciation for Batman." As they walked into the massive living room, she noticed the new X-box One. "You play?"

"Of course. Do you?"

"All the time when I'm off and I'm not painting. I have the 360 though. What games do you have."

"LOTS! Mortal Kombat, all the Batman games, Halo, Minecraft, Call of Duty, Diablo III and the new Just Dance game."

"Wow kid, you've got some good games! Wanna play?"

Henry's eyes lit up. "SURE! How about Mortal Kombat? It's my favorite. I bet I can beat you." he challenged.

"You're on! I have it for the 360, you're going down!" He walked over to the gaming console, turned no the T.V. and handed Emma the controller.

"Loser does the dishes and has to eat all of the kale salad. With no dressing."

"You don't like kale salad either?"

"Uk! No way! I prefer no salad, but mom says I need to eat those awful veggies to keep my immune system up." He made a gag face.

The blonde laughed. "I don't like it either, but that can be our little secret."

"You got it. Ready to lose Emma? Best two out of three?"

"You're on! And please, be ready to get your butt kicked."

For the next few minutes they played, they were shouting at each other in a playful manner. Lightly shoving each other if someone lost. Too lost in the game, they didn't hear Regina come in the door. Regina saw them playing that God awful game she bought Henry for his birthday. She smiled to herself seeing how serious they were taking this game. Suddenly Emma jumped up and shouted, "AW MAN! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Emma had lost all three rounds…against a 14 year old.

"HA! I told you, you couldn't beat me!" Henry beamed.

Regina cleared her throat as she walked closer to the couch. "Having fun I see?" Both Emma and Henry jumped, turning around to see the brunette grinning a mighty grin. _Damn it Emma and your fucking glasses_. Noticing Emma's attire next to her son, she chuckled. "Nice shirt, dear. You do look like a nerd." Regina teased.

"Hey now! I didn't know what to wear, but if I knew your house was so elegant, I would have dressed better."

"Mom, don't be so lame. I'm wearing a Batman shirt!" he stood up and placed a hand over Emma's shoulder. "We can be nerds together, Emma. She's too cool to hang with us." Henry teased back at his mother in Emma's defense.

"Lame, huh? I'll remember that the next time you're begging me to play Just Dance with you."

Henry blushed. "So, uhhh…who's hungry?" changing the subject. "

I know I am. I'm ready for your delicious kale salad mom." He walked over to his mother to put his arm around his mother as they all walked into the kitchen. Turning his head and grinned wickedly at Emma.

"You're evil!" Emma mouthed.

"You actually want to eat kale salad? Are you sick?"

"No mom, I just know I need to take better care of my body, so why not. I know Emma's looking forward to it too." he couldn't help be chuckle to himself.

As they entered the kitchen, Regina started making the salad as Henry took out the pie and Emma started setting the table. It smelled delicious.

Regina commanded her two goofballs to sit at the table while she served them. This felt good…like a family. Regina tried to push the thought to the back of her mind immediately, but it was incredibly hard. She had cooked for Robin and Roland plenty of times, but it never, ever felt like this. As they ate, Emma and Henry talked about comic books, video games, book series, and movies. They couldn't stop talking for one second. Regina couldn't believe how well Henry was interacting with Emma. Not that he was shy, but he certainly wasn't this involved with her dinner guest. She enjoyed watching her son smile, along with the woman of her dreams…basically. Their smile's were so bright it reached their eyes. Emma would occasionally look at Regina with that smile, hitting her in her heart in the best possible way.

Once Emma ate all her pie, she had to eat her salad. She really didn't want to, but she made a bet. Henry watched her eat it with that evil grin, laughing as she tried to struggle to put the disgusting vegetable in her mouth, trying to look like she was enjoying it.

"How's the salad Emma? Isn't is the best?" Henry giggled.

Emma glared. "It is Henry, you should try some."

"I already ate mine, see." It was indeed gone…gone because it wasn't on his plate. She watched him shove it in his pockets when Regina wasn't looking.

"Then why is it all over your lap?"

"Because it was sooo good I wanted to save some for later."

"Henry, that is the most unsanitary thing I've ever heard. If you want more then you should put it in a container, not your pockets." Regina stated. Henry's face widened. "Yeah I saw you, please go shower and change young man."

"Aw man! Busted!" he huffed. "I need to finish my homework anyway." Henry got up from the table and kissed his mother on the top of her head. "Night mom. Night Emma. It was awesome meeting you. Hope I'll see you at my concert!"

"Wouldn't miss it, kid. Goodnight."

Henry went upstairs as Emma and Regina picked up the table and started cleaning up the kitchen. As Emma was cleaning the dishes, she felt hands snake around her waist, then under her shirt. Chills traveled down her spine.

"Thank you Miss. Swan, I appreciate the help." pulling Emma against her.

"No problem. I kind of made a bet with Henry if I lost against him I had to do the dishes."

"You two are something else." Regina leaned in to inhale the blondes fragrance, pushing her hair to the side, Regina began to kiss the blondes neck. "You look so sexy doing these dishes, dear."

"Regina, you're making me wet."

The brunette smirked. "Good, because I couldn't keep my eyes off you tonight, wearing those glasses again." she nipped at her ear. Emma let out a soft moan. "Little devil."

"Regina…" the blonde moaned. "I want to make you wet."

"You already have, dear."

Emma turned around, hands drenched. "No, I haven't." She grabbed Regina's face with her soapy wet hands then grabbed her breast, soaking her entire shirt. The brunette squealed.

"EMMA! How could you!" Emma laughed wickedly, yet playful then grabbed the sprayer and pointed it at her. "Don't you DARE!" she threatened, trying extremely hard to be angry. Emma sprayed it once, just to infuriate the brunette more. "That's it." Regina charged at her.

"Oh shit!" Emma squealed as she ran away from the feisty woman, laughing at the now drenched woman. Both women running around the kitchen island until they were out of breath.

"Oh Miss. Swan, you're going to get it."

"What are you going to do Miss. Mills? Punish me? Because I could be into that." Emma played.

"Yes, but it will not be pleasure for you." she walked to the fridge and grabbed the remainder of the kale salad. Emma's face dropped as Regina's lifted in a wicked grin. "Oh yes Miss. Swan."

"Let's be reasonable Regina, no need to bring out the salad."

"You will take three more bites."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" The blonde sounded like a 2 year old who didn't want to eat her vegetables.

"If you don't, I will spank you."

"I'll take the spanking for 500 Alex."

Regina chuckled. "If you do, I'll take you to my room and let you undress me."

"Oh come on Regina!"

"I'm serious."

"This is blackmail!" She picked up the glass container and opened it. Frowning at the dark, leafy greens. Picking up the fork, she took one small bite, suffering through it.

"You're going to take three big bites, dear."

Emma groaned taking two more big bites. She hated this. Regina walked up behind her then whispered in her ear, "Now that's my good girl." Emma gulped.

"My prize, my queen. I'm ready for it."

"Fine, let's go." she led the blonde up the stairs to her bedroom. Emma did not hesitate, letting her greedy fingers unbutton her shirt, wanting to see those fantastic boobs again. Regina grinned at her urgency. Once the shirt was off, Emma grabbed them and kissed the brunette. Regina pushed the blonde back smirking. Emma's face fell. "No, no my knight. Not tonight."

"Reginaaa!" the blonde whined. "That's so unfair."

"Trust me, dear. It has been sweet torture looking at you in those glasses all night, but we can't. Not while Henry is awake. I don't want to be quiet when you fuck me."

Emma groaned. She wanted this woman right now. "Fine, but I will have my revenge."

"Oh, I'm highly aware Miss. Swan. You can have your revenge tonight. I will call you after he falls asleep."

Emma's eyes widened. "What are you proposing?"

"You will see when I call you."

Emma kept looking at the smirking woman questionably. "Fine! You're evil!"

"I know, dear." Regina laughed as she put on a t-shirt, then both women walked back down the stairs. Regina pulled Emma into a passionate kiss. "I'll call you, just text me when you get home, okay?"

"You got it, your majesty."

The brunette watched the blonde leave until she couldn't see her anymore. She decided to check on Henry. Regina knocked on the door, then entered. Henry was reading, of course.

"You should be in bed young man."

"I am." he grinned.

"I meant sleeping smart ass. Time for bed." she smiled.

He smiled back. "Mom…"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"I really like Emma."

"Me too Henry, me too."


	12. Oh, Maine

**A/N: I hope you all like this new chapter!**

Once Emma got home, she texted Regina immediately. She wanted to know what the who fuss was about. The blonde took off her beanie, her glasses and her pants, getting comfortable for bed. She began texting the mumbled, "Screw it, I'm calling."

"You made it home, dear?" Regina asked.

"Yep! Now what is all the fuss about?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you enjoyed dinner? Did you like Henry?"

Emma smiled. "I love it. Other than my attire, but Henry was awesome. You have a really great kid. Smart and witty, just like his mom."

The blonde's words touched Regina, she always felt like she wasn't a good enough mother. "I'm glad to hear that. I do try really hard to keep Henry happy."

"He seems happy to me. Him and I have a lot in common, so he gets extra brownie points in my book. AND extra brownie points for beating me at my own game. I can't believe it!"

The brunette chuckled. "You're such a child."

"But you love it! You even called me a good girl!"

"I did…because you are."

Emma beamed. "I try…sometimes. However, I wanted to be naughty before I left. That was just plain cruel!"

"Darling, I couldn't…as much as I wanted to, Henry was awake. I don't want him to hear us…or me per say."

"So, I make you want to be loud?"

"Yes, Emma…very much. I can't hold back when I'm with you. The way you feel inside me is euphoria."

"Good. I feel the exact same way. It's amazing how well our sex life it. It's intense and powerful, wouldn't you agree?"

"Definitely."

There was a silence over the phone for a moment before Emma finally broke it. "Sooo…whatcha doing?"

"Touching myself."

"WHAT!?" The blonde replied in shock. "You're so unfair!"

"Oh shut up and touch yourself."

"Why, Miss. Mills, are you proposing we have phone sex? How daring!"

"Miss. Swan, do you want to do this or not? I already feel silly enough for trying to do this. I've never done this before. I just can't help it…when you wear those glasses…" Regina squeezed her sex and let out a moan. "God, it just makes me so wet."

"Oh, wow…" was her only response, but she did as instructed and began touching herself.

"Are you touching yourself Miss. Swan?"

"Mmm, yeah." she hummed.

"Imagine me touching you. Grabbing your long beautiful hair, kissing you hard…biting your lip, sucking on that delicious tongue. God, Emma, you make me so wet and you don't even have to touch me."

"I wish I could touch you baby, you feel so good on me…your lips feel so good against mine. I love everything you do."

Regina let out a moan, which made Emma respond with the same reaction. "God Regina, I wish you were in my mouth. I wanted to ravish you after I soaked you, your breast were begging to be released from your bra." Emma groaned. "Fuck."

"When I was chasing you, I just wanted to slam you against the wall and tease you until you couldn't take it anymore then let you leave."

"Mmmm, so evil."

Regina let out a husky chuckle. "I know, dear." She began rubbing her clit faster, closing her eyes tighter. Suddenly, she was climaxing. "Oh fuck Emma! Come with me!"

Emma couldn't help it, the way she sounded made her crazy in the best way. She could never get tired of this woman's voice. Nevertheless, Emma came at the command. "OH fuck Regina! FUCK!" the blonde moaned into the phone. Both women were coming for each other, breathing heavily, moaning in each other's ears.

After they climaxed, Emma chuckled. "I swear, we are just like teenagers."

"Oh my God, please don't say that. I don't want to think of Henry doing this."

"What if he already is?"

"STOP!"

Emma laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Not funny Miss. Swan."

Suddenly, she was getting another call from a number she didn't know. "Oh, hold on Regina. I'm getting another call."

When she answered, it was Ruby. She was using the phone from the diner since her phone had died. Ruby was explaining why she hadn't been calling and fussed at Emma for not calling her more. Then Emma received some disturbing news, her grandmother was in critical condition. She had passed out at work and she had to be picked up by the ambulance. She asked Emma if she could come see her, she needed her best friend with her. Ruby wasn't sure if her grandmother was going to make it through the night. Emma did not hesitate, she told her she would leave right now. The blonde didn't care if it was 10pm at night, she was going!

"Regina? You still there?" she finally beeped back in, upset and in a rush. She hurriedly put her pants back on.

"Yes dear? Are you alright? You sound upset?"

"Ruby's grandmother isn't doing so well, she may not make it through the night. I need to go see her."

"Oh no! that's terrible! What happened?"

"I can't really talk right now, I need to pack." Throwing clothes into a suitcase, not stopping for anything.

"How long are you going to be gone? Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, no I'm fine, I should be gone about a week. Maybe less, but a week at most."

"Will…will you be back in time for Henry's concert?"

Emma paused, almost forgetting that she promised Henry she would be there. "I should be there but I'm not 100% yet."

Regina's voice saddened. "Oh…what are you going to do about work?"

"Call the co-manager to take over while I'm gone. I know he won't mind since he knows Ruby." Emma quickly grabbed her suitcase and car keys and ran down to her car.

"Well, if you need anything please call me…and please keep me updated. I'll be worried while you're gone."

Emma smiled. "I will babe. I will try to get back as soon as I can for Henry's concert. I made him a promise, and I always keep my promises."

"Please be careful Emma, I mean it…"

"I will baby. I'll call you when I get there. I should be there around 6-6:30 in the morning."

"Okay love. I'll be waiting. If I don't hear from you, then I'm going up there myself. I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Okay baby, I lo-..goodnight." Emma was about to tell Regina that she loved her. No. No way could she tell her that…not just yet. Even though her heart felt it, her mind just wouldn't allow it.

"Goodnight Emma."

After they hung up, Regina was really concerned about Emma and Ruby's grandmother. _I hope she will be oka_ y. She thought. Another thing that had her hung up was the fact that Emma almost told her that she loved her. Oh yes, she caught her about to utter those three powerful words. Regina told herself it was too soon, but everything about tonight felt so perfect. They felt like a family. Regina could see Emma and Henry playing their video games in the living room as Regina reading a novel with some red wine after a long day, occasionally looking at her two nerd playing their game, smiling to herself on how she got so lucky. She could see herself cooking dinner for her family, having a great dinner conversation. Henry talking about school, Emma talking about work, and how perfect it all would be. _No. no. I can't be thinking this way. It's only been three weeks. There's no way something can feel so right in such a short amount of time, it's ludacris!_ Regina fell forward, putting her face in her hands. She huffed in frustration…she was in love.

Emma drove as fast as she could to Maine, occasionally stopping to use the restroom and get gas. She had too much on her mind to eat. She felt guilty for not calling Ruby as much. Sure they texted, but not as much as she would have liked. The entire drive, all Emma could think about was the fact she almost told Regina that she loved her. Sure, she felt it. Dinner was so perfect for her, it felt like a family. _Nah, Regina probably doesn't even feel the same way. Who could ever love a foster kid? She's so perfect and I'm just…not._ The though saddened the blonde, bringing tears to her eyes. _I can't possibly feel like this so soon. I mean…I know I should follow my heart, but I can't just blurt out that I want a family with her soon and I can see it so perfect! She would think I'm crazy!_

The blonde approached the address Ruby had given her. This was a really small town, it looked like only really religious people lived here and constantly gossiped about what's going on with other people; constantly in everyone's business. Yuck! Emma quickly ran to the house and rang the doorbell. Ruby answered immediately. The long haired brunette looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Emma!" Ruby squeaked, hugging the blonde tightly, she had missed her best friend. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Emma hugged back just as tight. "I missed you Rubes. Where's granny? Is she still at the hospital?"

"Yes, I only came here to wait for you. I want to get back as soon as possible, I'm so scared Emma." the girl tried really hard not to cry, but it failed miserably.

"Well, come on Rubes, I'm here now. Let's go! Then you can tell me everything!" she wiped Ruby's tears away and she nodded.

Once Emma hopped into Ruby's car, she spilled everything. Her granny had passed out at work due to the lack of medicine she had been taking. The doctor had told her to stay on top of her daily medicine intake. Granny didn't want to do that. Her diner needed her, and if she felt good enough to work, she was good enough to not take her meds. Right before she fell, she had informed Ruby that she wasn't feeling well and that she hadn't eaten much all day. She was carrying a plate of food to a table and that's when she fell. Ruby had rushed over to her grandmother and that's when she called 911.

"I swear your grandmother is the most hard-headed woman I know." Emma replied.

"I know. She doesn't listen."

"Sounds like someone I know." Trying to get Ruby to smile, it was a weak smile but it was a smile to say the least.

When they got to the hospital, Ruby's grandmother was still sleeping. The doctor, Dr. Walsh, came in and told her that her grandmother was going to be okay, but she isn't allowed to go back to work until she is feeling better, because the next time that this happens, she may not be with them. Both Emma and Ruby sighed in relief. Ruby began to cry tears of joy.

"When will she wake up?" Ruby asked.

"It's only a matter of time, possibly in a few hours. She is stable so there isn't any need to worry. You're more than welcome to go home and get some sleep. If anything happens we will be sure to call you."

"I think I'm going to stay here, I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Of course. If you need anything or have anymore questions, please come and find me. I'd be more than happy to answer anything you need." Dr. Walsh smiled then exited the room.

Both the girls hugged each other tightly, Ruby was sobbing in Emma's shoulder as Emma rubbed her friend's back. "It's okay Rubes. I'm right here. She's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry I made you drive all the way out here for nothing." she sobbed.

"Ruby, I would fly across the world if it would make you feel better." Ruby smiled at her, making Emma feel a lot more relaxed. "I'll stay a few days then go back. I have a concert to get to."

Emma sat down on the couch next to granny's bed as Ruby fixed them both some coffee. "Concert? Who are you going see?"

"Henry, Regina's son."

Ruby turned, grinning like a maniac. "So, you met her son? I'm assuming everything's going good with the two of you."

Emma sighed. "For the most part, he's a really awesome kid. I almost told Regina I loved her before I left to come here." The brunettes eyes widened. "Exactly. I just can't help but feel this pull towards her. It feels right…I've never felt like this before Rubes."

"I can tell. It's written all over your face. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." The brunette handed Emma her coffee and joined her on the couch. "The last time I saw you this happy was when you were with Neal." Emma cringed. "I know, I know, you hate the guy now, but that's the last time I saw you with that sparkle in your eye."

"I can't believe I was going to tell her I loved her. She probably doesn't feel the same way." Emma hung her head. "No one can love a foster kid."

"Emma, you're the most amazing person I know. For Christ sake you drove six and a half hours to come and see me; and for what? For nothing really, just to be here for me. Regina Mills doesn't date around, and when she does, it's more than likely serious. What if she does feel the same way? What if she feels the same way but is scared you don't have the same feelings?"

"Well, I guess I'd be over the moon…"

"Then stop doubting yourself. Just follow your heart. You need to talk to Mary Margret."

"Oh God, no. She would have a happy stroke then wouldn't leave me alone about it."

Both women chuckled. Emma looked down at her watch and it was almost 9am. "Shit!" Emma pulled out her phone to call Regina, but her phone was dead.

"What is it?"

"I told Regina that I would call her after I got here. And I completely forgot my charger!"

"Use mine, I charged mine while I was waiting for you." Ruby handed her the phone and Emma just stared at the screen. 'What is it? What's wrong?"

"Um…I don't know her number." Ruby laughed.

"What did she say she was going to do if she didn't hear back from you?"

"That she would find a way up here." the blonde chuckled. "Nah, I don't think she would do that. She doesn't even know where I am. She doesn't have the address."

"Good job genius. Well, want to go grab some breakfast? They have a charging station in the cafeteria. I'm starving."

The blonde chuckled. "YES! Me too!"

Regina barley slept all that night. She glanced at her clock and it was 8am. Still no word from Emma. Oh God, what if she got in an accident. She quickly reached for her phone and called, but it went straight to voicemail. Regina began to panic, but thought that maybe she was just catching up with Ruby.

When 11am passed by and she still heard nothing from the blonde, she tried again. Still, it went straight to voicemail. That's it. Looks like I'm going to Maine. She remembered Emma mentioning the name of her friends grandmothers diner and googled it. She wrote down the address, told Henry where they were going, packed, and started on their way.


	13. Surprise!

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I've decided to make this story 20 chapters instead of 15! :D Leave me a review on what you think of this chapter!**

Emma was so excited about food since she hadn't eaten since Regina cooked her dinner the previous night. So excited that she actually forgot to grab her phone that was back Granny's room when she saw the phone charging station. I swear I have such a shitty memory…Regina is going to kill me. She thought. Oh well. I guess I'll have to suffer the consequences when I get back. It might actually be fun. I might get spanked. YAY!

The two women grabbed a seat outside after the grabbed some Subway. They continued to catch up about what's been going on in the past month. Emma's mouth fell to the floor when she found out Ruby was seeing someone. Her name was Belle and she worked at the local library, but would always come in to the diner for coffee in the morning, or for lunch, her nose buried in a novel whenever she wasn't talking to Ruby. Emma was ecstatic for her friend. Other than what was going on with her grandmother, she seemed pretty happy. Ruby explained she hadn't been getting enough sleep because she was constantly working, taking care of her grandmother, then spending time with Belle whenever she had the chance. And if she knew her friend well enough, they were doing more than just talking. They laughed and chatted, expressing how much they missed each other.

After they finished their sandwiches, Ruby offered to buy Emma her infamous hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. Emma chuckled and agreed, of course. It was only her favorite beverage, especially when the weather was cold like this. The brunette walked back inside while Emma sat outside, enjoying the cold. She began to think about what she was going to tell Regina when her phone was charged. She could just hear the furious woman. 'Miss. Swan, how could you be so inconsiderate as to not to call me?! I was worried sick! I thought something had happened to you!' The blonde was so engulfed in her own thoughts that she didn't see two people standing in her peripheral.

"Thank God you're not dead." A familiar, slightly annoyed voice offered. Emma's eyes widened as she turned around, seeing Regina and Henry standing before her with two suitcases.

"Regina? Henry? What are you guys doing here?" the blonde responded in shock.

"Mom was worried about you. She hadn't heard from you, so she got scared." Henry told the blonde, trying to ease her nerves. Regina just glared.

"I'm so sorry Regina. I completely forgot my charger when I left. I was in such a rush to leave I didn't even think of electrical devices. How did you get here so fast? It's only 1pm?"

"We took the first flight out around 11:30. It was only an hour flight, and with this small children of the corn town, it wasn't hard to find the hospital. I can't believe how irresponsible you are. I warned you that I was going to find a way up here if I hadn't heard from you by a certain time."

Emma felt like she was being lectured as if she were a child. Emma furrowed her brows, setting in a stern, annoyed look. "It was an accident Regina. I apologize for putting you in this position. Ruby's grandmother is fine. She fainted from lack of sleep and lack of taking her medication to get better. She will be home tonight. So I'm sorry your time is wasted because of me." Emma responded passive aggressively. Regina lifted her eyebrows in shock. Just as she was about to give her a taste of her own medicine, a tall, leggy long haired brunette walked out of the hospital holding two mugs with whipped cream on them, one sprinkled with Emma's cinnamon. Regina eyed the woman in a predatory manner. Who the hell is this? This possibly can't be her old roommate, if so, I'm sure they had some sexual relationship. The jealous brunette thought to herself. Ruby placed Emma's hot chocolate down along with hers. Ruby looked at Emma questionably.

"Oh, sorry Rubes, this is Regina and Henry. Guys, this is my best friend Ruby." Emma introduced awkwardly, noticing immediately Regina's expression as soon as she saw Ruby. She's actually jealous? Are you serious? She smirked to herself.

"Looks like she found a way up here Emma" The brunette snickered. Ruby walked over and stretched her hand outwardly with a bright smile, finally happy to see the woman Emma was over the moon about. However, the woman seemed angry. "It's so nice to finally meet you personally. Emma talks so much about you! Nice to meet you Henry." Ruby smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss…?" the older woman responded in a monotone voice with a tight smile as she shook the younger woman's hand.

"Lucas."

"Lovely to meet you Miss. Lucas." Regina offered a tight smile. Why you gotta be so rude. Emma thought, staring at the woman in disbelief that she actually just introduced herself so formally. This was basically family, and family does not call each other by their last name. This was her friend she was introducing her to, not the Pope, there was no need for that.

"Nice to meet you too Ruby. What are you guys drinking?" Henry inquired looking at the frilly drinks.

"Hot chocolate. I always put cinnamon on mine, it's the best! Wanna try it?" Emma offered to the teenage boy, trying not to focus on Regina's formal attitude.

"Sure!" Henry walked forward, taking a cautious sip, getting whipped cream above his upper lip and nose. "Mmm, that's really good! Who taught you to do that?" He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the blonde.

"I did actually. I like cinnamon, hot chocolate, and whipped cream, so why not put them together. I only drink it when it's cold like this."

"Yes, the weather is rather chilly for this time of year. Do you like the weather here Ruby?" Regina stood tall, gloved hands laced together.

"It's okay. I grew up here, so I'm used to it. My friends and I would always go camping in the woods, so it's safe to say I really don't mind. Would you like to sit down? You must have had a long drive?"

"Actually, we flew up here. I got really concerned when I didn't hear from Emma and wanted to get here as fast as I could." Regina sat down next to Emma, placing her possessive hand on the blondes thigh.

"Do you plan on leaving soon? You could stay with us! We have two extra bedrooms! Granny is coming home tonight and I plan on cooking my famous beef stew." Ruby insisted.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Come on mom!" Henry pleaded. "We could all play a card game or watch some T.V. or something."

"Yes, Regina you must!" Ruby implied, smiling brightly. "I can sleep with Granny, Henry can get his own room, and you and Emma and share the same room. Granny wouldn't mind, she actually loves company."

Emma and Regina glanced at each other, suppressing a smirk. Almost forgetting they were having a disagreement only a few moments ago. "Come on Gina, stay. Three against one. You lose." Emma smirked as the brunette glared darkly. She was not fond of that new nickname. Gina? I don't think so.

"Well, alright, if you and your grandmother don't mind, we will stay."

"YESSS!" Henry exclaimed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"It sure will kid, it sure will." Emma placed an arm around Henry, patting his shoulder smiling. This, indeed was going to be fun. Her and Regina just got into their first altercation over the dumbest thing, she was jealous of her best friend for no reason, and they were going to share a bed. Make up sex! The blonde thought, grinning to herself. I will make her be quiet that's for sure. Lecturing me like a five year old, then being rude to one of my closest friends. Oh no, Regina Mills, you are not going to get off the hook so quickly.


	14. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! ;) Let me know what you think!**

Once Granny was released from the hospital, everyone headed back to her house. Ruby showed her guest to their bedrooms and let them unpack. Granny wasn't pleased that she couldn't work for a few days until she felt better. You could say Granny was a bit of a workaholic. The only time she was happy was when she was working, serving people, and spending time with her granddaughter. She was pleased to see Emma and that she seemed to find a decent, respectable woman with a good head on her shoulders. Before Emma and Ruby moved to New York full time, they lived with Granny for a while. Mainly during the summer, spending their days fishing, camping, and going to the local bar, The Rabbit Hole. Emma had actually met Lily there, and needless to say, Granny did not approve of her or her attitude. However, she approved of Regina.

Ruby started on dinner while everyone got settled in. Granny tried her hardest to help Ruby with the cooking, but she refused and told her to lay down or watch some T.V. Her grandmother huffed and stomped to her rocking chair and began knitting, occasionally glancing at the television.

Meanwhile, in Emma and Regina's room, the two women unpacked in silence. There it was again, that tension that was incredibly hard to ignore. However, this time is was aggravation. _This is so stupid_. Emma thought to herself. _She's mad because I forgot my charger and she wasted God knows how much money on a plane ticket AND she is jealous of someone who is basically family._ She sighed dramatically.

"So, you're going to stay mad at me or are we actually going to talk about this?" Emma breaking the silent tension.

Regina remained silent.

"Are you serious? And you call me a child." Emma slammed her suitcase shut and practically threw it on side of the bed. That got the feisty brunettes attention.

"How dare you!" Regina snapped. "I was so worried something had happened to you! You told me you would be here by 6 or so. Then I didn't hear from you the rest of the morning. You left New York so quickly without even telling me what happened to _her_ grandmother."

"Are you serious? You're going to refer to Ruby as _her_? Ruby is basically my family. The way you called her Miss. Lucas was ridiculous! It was my girlfriend meeting the closest thing I have to a family and you treated it as if it were a fucking business meeting!"

"Do not curse at me Miss. Swan! I will not be talked to in such manner! I am a professional person first of all, I thought you got that. Secondly, I had been standing at the corner for a few minutes, waiting on Henry when he was in the restroom in the library. I saw how she was looking at you…the two of you laughing, her hand reaching over and touching yours…it looked more like a date than a friendly reunion." the brunette was furious.

Emma stared at the woman then fell on the bed laughing. Regina's glare intensified. "AHAHAHAHA! That is the funniest shit I've ever heard!" The blonde tried to stop the laughter, but she just couldn't!

"This is not a laughing matter Miss. Swan." Regina's face began to grow red. Not with anger, but with embarrassment. She just admitted her slight jealousy of the other brunette, something she normally hides deep down. Once Emma had calmed down, she noticed her serious expression.

"Oh Regina, Ruby is seeing someone she is very interested. And she lives here. Ruby is an affectionate person, but her and I have never been attracted to each other. She is not my type at all. And to mention once more, SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME!"

"So…you two have never…had coitus?"

"Did you seriously just say coitus? But to answer your question, no. Never." Emma visibly quivered, showing her extreme discomfort. "Gah! That's so creepy! No!" Finally, Regina relaxed, showing a slight smile to Emma's reaction.

"Good. I was worried. She is beautiful, and you are extremely hard to resist." Regina stepped closer to the blonde.

"She isn't as beautiful as you. You're the only woman I want." she smirked.

"Smooth recovery Miss. Swan." the brunette wrapped her hands around the blondes waist. "I'm still mad at you."

"Aw, really? You can't stay mad at this face!" the blonde poked her lip out. Regina smiled, leaned in and bit her lip, which responded in Emma hitching her breath. "Evil. You can't seduce me."

"Oh, can't I?" The brunette shoved the blonde against the door, licking up her neck. Emma held in her moan, biting her lip. "This is make me feel better." she whispered seductively in her ear, nipping at it. "This will teach you to be more responsible." For the next few minutes, the brunette teased the blonde relentlessly. Emma had tried regaining control, but every time she tried, she was just shoved harder, then Regina held her hands above the blondes head. She began Cupping her breast, nipping at her pulse point and ear, kissing her deeply. Emma had just about had enough of this teasing.

"Oh Regina," she moaned. "Fuck me…please."

The brunette smirked, just as she was about to unbutton the blondes pants, Ruby called for them, informing them that dinner was ready.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Emma huffed in frustration. Regina just smirked wickedly. "This will be continued later. Trust me."

"We will see Miss. Swan. I must admit, I love seeing you this way. All hot and bothered." she leaned in again. "It makes me so fucking wet." She backed away and opened the door, grinning at the blonde as she exited the room. Emma just stood in the doorway gaping at the woman. _Oh that woman is going to get it_.

They all sat at the dinner table making pleasant conversation about the past. How Emma and Ruby would come back from camping smelling like wet dogs or come in late at night being loud and drunk. Every was laughing, enjoying themselves. Even Regina. She admitted how delicious the stew was. Granny had told Regina that it was an old recipe that she taught Ruby how to make it when she was a teenager. After dinner, Regina helped Ruby clean the dishes.

"I made dessert!" Henry exclaimed. "I made some homemade brownies! Miss. Ruby let me!"

"Henry, please call me Ruby. It makes me feel old." Ruby snickered. "We have some homemade vanilla ice cream that Granny made for me when I came into town. It's seriously the best."

"That was sweet of Ruby wasn't it Henry. I hope you told her thank you."

"Of course I did. What kind of man would I be if I didn't have any manners."

Everyone laughed at his remark. Once the dishes were done, Regina sat back at the table with Granny as Emma, Ruby, and Henry gathered the silverware for dessert.

"Regina, I'm impressed at how polite Henry is." Granny inquired. "You've done a really great job at raising him."

"Why thank you Mrs. Lucas. That is very sweet of you to say."

"Oh please, call me Granny. Emma is family, and I see the way you look at her. I can tell you have deep feelings for her. She is family, so by default, you're family too." The older woman smiled, patting the woman on the back. "I just hope you don't break her little heart, because then you and I will have some serious issues. She's like my granddaughter too."

"I wouldn't dream of it Mrs…I mean, Granny. And I'm honored to be apart of your family."

Ruby set the brownies in the middle of the wooden table and Emma placed the ice cream next to them, along with some chocolate syrup. Regina raised an eyebrow. _Hmm_. She thought. Henry came back into the room with a deck of cards. "Alright, who's ready for an awesome dessert and a round of Cat and Mouse?"Henry sat down, not even hesitating on grabbing a plate of dessert.

Everyone stared at the teenage boy. "What?"

"Since when do you know how to play poker?" Regina asked, slightly concerned.

"Jack and I play all the time. Jill will join us too occasionally. We get around. We don't actually gamble money though, we gamble games."

"You are something else, kid." Emma commented, taking a bite of her brownie sundae she had made, closing her eyes, groaning at how delicious it was. "Oh my God. This is so good. I missed your ice cream Granny."

"I'm glad to know you still like it." Granny smiled.

As they ate their desserts, they played their poker game intensely. They weren't gambling, just playing for fun. Granny won all four rounds before everyone quit. The first one to give up on the game was Henry, he didn't like losing and had been forced out of bed at 11am, he was beat. Granny snickered in victory. "Aw come on now! I'm having a great time! Let's go another round!"

"I'm going to pass Granny, I'm getting tired." Emma stated, getting up, cleaning her plate and putting it away.

"Me too. Come on Granny, you need to get some rest. You've had a long day."

"Long day? All I've done is rest!"

"Come on Granny, you heard the doctor. You need lots of rest before you can go back to work."

"Fine. But at least let me cook breakfast tomorrow."

"If you take your medicine."

"I am a grown woman Ruby! You should respect your dear old grandmother."

Ruby laughed. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"For heavens sake yes! Good grief!" The old lady walked over to her chair, pulled out her medicine bottle and took it right in front of her. "Now, I have witnesses to confirm that I indeed took my medication. Happy?"

"Yes Granny." They walked into the hallway. "Think you can handle putting away everything Ems?"

"You got it!" Emma winked, clicking her tongue and pointed to her best friend.

Once they left, Regina had disappeared. _Where the hell did she go? And where is the chocolate syrup? Oh well. Guess she put it away._ Emma cleaned up the kitchen, bagged the brownies, and put away the ice cream.

When she walked into the dim bedroom, her eyes fell out of her face as she closed the door behind her. Regina was laying there naked, chocolate syrup distributed all over her body. "Well its about time, dear." she gave the blonde a come hither look and Emma walked over, mouth gaped. Staring at the woman in aw. That little devil. "See something you like, dear?" Emma nodded promptly. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Yes." Emma breathed.

"Take off your clothes. I think you had said something about revenge before we got interrupted." the brunette smirked seductively.

"Oh yes, sweet revenge my love. Sweet, sweet revenge."

Emma did not hesitate in taking off her clothes. She began licking the chocolate off her lovers body. Regina giggled and moaned in pleasure, trying to be quiet. "You're not allowed to scream Regina. So be quiet." she took the woman's erect nipple in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. Regina groaned, trying to hush herself. She brought up her fist and began biting it, trying to muffle it a bit. Emma smirked at the attempt. She licked down her stomach, stopping right above the brunettes small patch of hair. Regina twitched around, biting her fist even harder. Emma brought herself even lower, reaching for the syrup, drizzling a small amount on her wet lips. Before the chocolate had time to slide on the comforter, Emma sucked on each lip, jolting the woman upward. "You missed a spot. And my God, you taste so good." She sucked lighter, torturing the brunette.

"Emma, if you don't fuck me now, it's going to be much worse for you." Regina groaned, eventually grabbing a pillow, shoving her face in it to muffle her moans.

"I love seeing you this way Regina. All hot and bothered." Emma mocked.

"Emma…"

The blonde thrusted her tongue deep inside her wet cunt. Regina moaned heavily in the pillow, holding Emma's head in place, rolling her hips on her talented mouth. Emma slipped in three fingers deep into the woman, maneuvering her fingers deep inside her, flicking her fingers in Regina's sweet spot. It wasn't long after that, that Regina was screaming quietly in the pillow, pulling on Emma's locks. Her orgasm ripped through her as she convulsed under her girlfriend.

When Emma came up, she had a huge smile on her face. "You really are terrible at being quiet." Emma placed a quick kiss on the woman's mouth.

"That's your fault." Regina breathed. "Let's go take a shower. I feel so gross with all this chocolate on me."

"You most certainly were not gross to me. You were yummy!" The blonde chuckled. As Emma rose from the bed, Regina sat up.

"Emma…" she called in a serious tone.

"Yesss?" Emma responded with concern in her voice.

"I love you."

Emma stared at the brunette awe struck. She thought about not saying anything, but her mind denied her that right as her heart took over. "I love you too."


	15. Reality

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone is like my first long story! You guys liking it so much really means a lot! 3 :)**

That Monday morning, Emma, Regina, and Henry left. It was back to reality. Henry had already missed a day of school, and both women had missed that day of work. Except Emma, she told work that she would be back by Wednesday, but she was just as eager to get back to work.

On their way home, Regina had fell asleep during the ride and Henry was listening to music and reading a book. As the blonde drove in silence, she remembered the other night. _I love you_. Regina said it…she actually said it. Neither one of them said it again after that night, but they had it written all over their faces with the way they looked at each other. She couldn't get her mind off that night.

 _After they exchanged those three words, they headed for a hot shower. As Emma started the shower, Regina placed a bag of clothes on the bathroom countered then gasped in horror as she looked in the mirror. Her eyes wide, mouth gaped, lipstick smudged slightly, just fucked hair…her body slightly covered in the wet syrup, and hicky galore all over her neck and body. Emma jumped as soon as she heard the other woman's breath hitch sharply._

 _"MISS. SWAN!" the brunette started angrily. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! I look a complete and utter mess! How am I going to show my face back at the museum without wearing a scarf everyday?!"_

 _Emma just laughed. She thought the flustered woman was indeed a hot mess, but she was her hot mess. She looked so sexy naked with the residue of her handy work. "I think you look hot." the blonde replied. "Besides, I couldn't help myself. Chocolate is my weakness, and when it was on you…I just couldn't help myself." Emma gave Regina a playful pout. "My two weaknesses together just makes me…hungry?"_

 _The brunette couldn't help but grin. Regina turned around to face the smirking blonde. She grinned evilly. "Hungry, huh? You didn't even ask if I wanted any dessert." She looked into the blondes eyes, faking sad eyes. She hugged the blonde, rubbing her body up and down Emma's naked body. The blonde gasped. "And that is just plain rude. I like chocolate too!"_

 _Both women were giggling at this point, until Regina slipped her mouth around Emma's nipple. The blonde was barley covered, just on her breast and stomach, but she did get some residue onto the woman. Emma's breath hitched as the woman worked her talented tongue around her nipple. Emma brought her hands to the brunettes hair, tightening her grip. Regina moaned in response, making Emma weak. Regina made her way down to the blondes stomach, taking her time licking up the chocolate. Emma threw her head back, taking in her pink bottom lip._

 _"Get in the shower, dear. I'm afraid you're all dirty." Regina purred. "But I have a surprise for you. It's something you told me a week ago. A dream of yours, and I'm going to make it come true…however…it will be the other way around. Now, get in."_

 _Emma tilted her head in slight confusion, but got in anyway, taking in a sigh of relief. It had been a long day, a nice shower is just what she needed. She heard Regina shuffling around, but just continued to enjoy the hot water flowing down her body. Once she heard the curtain open, she opened her eyes, then darted straight between Regina's legs. Her blue-green eyes bulged at the jet black strap-on Regina had on. "W-what are you doing?"_

 _Regina didn't speak, only moving closer to the flustered blonde. She kneed the blondes legs apart, pressing her now wet body against hers, pushing the blondes back against the ceramic wall. "You told me you dreamed of fucking me in a shower, that I was so tight…but I haven't taken care of you yet, and I need to. I want to feel you come in my arms." Emma's mouth dropped as the brunette grabbed the blondes leg, pulling it around her waits, slowly beginning to slide the toy inside her. Emma's breath hitched. This was so wrong, she was having sex with the woman she loved, and her best friend was in the next room. She was just about to protest until Regina began attacking her neck. "Shh, be quiet. I don't want to wake anyone." She picked up the other leg and slowly began thrusting. Emma wrapped her hands around the brunettes neck, kissing her hard. Tongues invading one another's, teeth clinking every now and again. Once Regina got a steady rhythm, she proceeded to thrust harder, which made it extremely hard for the blonde to be quiet. Emma began scratching down the brunettes back, occasionally pulling on her hair, biting into her neck, trying to keep her moans down. Regina bit her blonde harder with each thrust, bringing Emma over the edge. Emma continued to claw the woman harder, occasionally slapping the brunette from screaming._

 _After Emma calmed down, Regina removed the toy, tossing it on the floor. They began washing each other, sharing sweet embraces and kisses. Once their shower was finished, they changed into their pajamas, snuggling up next together in bed. Before they fell asleep, both women uttered to each other;_

 _"I love you, Regina."_

 _"I love you too, Emma."_

Before Emma knew it, they were home. Well, at Regina's house. As they all got out of the car, Emma helped them bring their suitcases to the door. Henry moved like a zombie without a word and went inside to go back to sleep. They left around 6am, and he was not about that life. He needed his sleep. Emma and Regina stood outside the front door staring at each other, somewhat grinning.

"I had a great weekend Emma." Regina stated. "I loved getting to know your family."

Emma beamed. "Me too. They really like you, you know? Granny told me that you're welcome anytime."

The brunette snickered. "She told me if I break your heart, she will come after me."

"Oh, snap! You better watch out! Granny does not play!" She brought the grinning woman into her arms, staring into each others eyes. Their smiles grew somewhat serious. "Do you regret telling me you love me? Is it too soon?"

"Dear, I don't take romance lightly, so I do not throw that phrase around easily. I don't regret it…do you?" Regina's face plagued with worry.

"Definitely not. In fact, I'm going to say it again." Emma leaned in and gave the woman a sweet kiss. "I love you, Regina Mills."

Regina giggled. "I love you too, Emma Swan."

The two women held each other in an embrace for a few more minutes before Emma headed home. She never thought she could be so happy.

As the week went on, both women were busy as hell. Both had to admit they were slightly happy to be back at work. Not that they didn't enjoy their weekend getaway, but it was sudden, not planned. Something Regina Mills was not fond of, she liked things to be planned out thoroughly, not spur of the moment; but that was something that she admired in Emma. She learned that she was a free spirited woman. When Regina returned to work, she had meeting after meeting all week.

"Where's the passion?! Where's the meaning behind it all? Where's the story?!" Regina shouted at the young man before her. Staring at the canvas painted in blue, yet roses on fire fell from the canvas. Jefferson sat in the back so Regina wouldn't see him rolling his eyes as he twirled a pencil on his leg. He wondered if she knew who this man was.

"Do you even know who I am Miss. Mills?" the man asked.

"I don't care! Get out. Take this trash with you." Regina snapped.

The younger man stood up, taking his painting with him. "I'll be sure to let your boss know about your attitude. It really needs an adjustment, love."

"So does your eyeliner." The man left as he slammed the door. "Ugh! Can you believe that moron?! Wanting five grand for that hideous painting."

"Um, Regina…" Jefferson started.

"What!"

"That was the deans son of NYU for the department of performance art. He's the teacher of that program."

Regina's mouth fell open, then her eyes lit up. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS DANIEL JONES' SON?!"

"Because I had just found out 10 minutes into the meeting. I tried to tell you but you were so busy yelling at him that you didn't even see me enter the room."

"FUCK!" She shouted, throwing the nearest pencil holder against the wall. "Great…just fucking great."

Emma was slammed at the at the restaurant. She was so busy helping out the hostess and cooks, she didn't even notice her good friend Killian sitting at the bar. She smiled and ran up to him. She hadn't seen him in weeks.

"Killian! How have you been?!" She hugged the man. He seemed down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just got back from showing an art piece that I've been working on for weeks to the head art director of New York. My father told me it had great potential and was worth a lot, so I gave it my best shot." the man took a shot of rum. "That bloody woman ruined my painting. She hated it, said it had no story."

"Oh my God! Killian, I'm so sorry! Who did you see?"

"Regina Mills."

Emma's heart stopped, she felt like she couldn't breath. "Well…she is a bit of a critic." she tried to ease. What was she supposed to say? 'I'm dating her, let me get you your well deserved money.' "What did your dad say when you told him?"

"He was furious. He wants to fire her. Not because she didn't like my painting, but because of how she acted. He said it was unprofessional and a woman that tears work to shreds like that doesn't deserve that position."

Emma's heart raced, she was becoming lightheaded. _Oh my fucking God…this is so bad. She is going to kills me when she knows that I know Killian and he is costing her, her job._ She remained silent, not knowing what to say. "So, I'm assuming she didn't know who you were? Because if she did, I'm sure she wouldn't have talked to you so badly."

"No love, she didn't. But she knows now. Her last day of work is Friday." the man took another shot of rum.

 _Fuck_.

When Emma got off work, she sped to Regina's house, even though it was 11 at night, she didn't care. When she approached the door, Henry answered, giving the blonde a hug. "I don't think mom wants company right now. She's had a really bad day. She's been crying all afternoon, but don't tell her I know."

"I know kid, but I need to see her. It's important." Henry nodded and let Emma in.

Emma put her ear to the door, and the woman was indeed crying. It was muffled, but the blonde could hear it. It was something she had never heard before so she was more aware of it. Emma knocked.

"Go away Henry, I don't need anything sweetheart." Regina cleared her throat, trying to cover up her crying voice. Emma proceeded to walk into the bedroom and sat beside the crying woman. Regina's faced buried into her pillow. "Henry I said-"

"It's not Henry baby." Emma cooed. "It's me, I'm here. I heard what happened."

"H-how did…how do you know?" Regina sat up, trying to wipe her tears.

Emma looked down, feeling guilty that she was about to tell the woman she loves that the reason she didn't have a job was because of her good friend. She took a deep breath. "I know Killian. He was my partner in the BDSM performance the night we met."

Regina gasped. "He was the one in the mask?" Emma nodded. "That idiot is the reason I lost my job. I love my job!"

"Now, now, I know you're angry, but don't you think you talked to him somewhat rudely?" Emma bit her tongue as the woman lit up like a firecracker.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I am a famous art critic! I tell people how I feel about their artwork. If it's worth anything, and his wasn't. He expects me to give him thousands of dollars because of his father?! I don't think so!"

"Actually, I was talking about how you spoke to him. Calling his painting trash…and making a comment about his eyeliner."

"Well it was hideous! Everything about that man is."

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about!"

"Then you should pick better friends! He clearly has daddy issues."

"REGINA!" Emma was furious now. Killian wasn't as bad as he claimed to be. Sure he did some shitty things in his life, but he learned to express himself through the arts. That's how he got through the loss of his mother, his drug addiction, work, heartbreaks. "How dare you judge him that way! You're not God! That man has been through so much and here you are picking apart his life because of a fucking piece of painting!"

"Watch your tone Miss. Swan!"

"No! Killian is a dear friend of mine and you are not going to be a bitch to him because you treated him like a dog. I'm sorry, but that is unacceptable."

Regina's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe she was defending that idiot. "Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out!"

"Oh no, I'm not Robin. You don't get to tell me when to leave. We are going to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk to you! I LOST MY JOB BECAUSE OF HIM!"

"And who's fault is that?! Not mine! It's not my fault you belittled his hard work right in front of his face then blame him! You were the one who was out of line! Yes, you are a critic, but your job, Regina, is to inspire people to be better if you don't like their work. Not call them trash! What if Henry decided to draw you something that you thought was worth something and this happened to him? Hm? Who would you blame?"

Regina, for once in her life, remained silent. She knew the blonde was right.

"You know what, forget it. You decided what's best. I came here to calm you down, hold you, and tell you it was going to be okay. But forget it. Call me when you've calmed down." On that note, Emma stormed out the door. Regina stood there, tears streaming down her face as she watched the woman she loved walk away. It had felt too familiar, which only twisted the knife inside her chest more. _Oh God..._ _What have I done?_


	16. Apologizes and Apples

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Full of love in this! :D Let me know what you think!**

The stubborn women haven't spoken in about two weeks. Both women thought they were right. However, Regina felt more guilty because she knew the blonde was right. She knew she was wrong when Emma had given her the scenario about Henry. If anyone had ever done that to her son, there would be hell to pay. Regina was strong and stubborn…she hated apologizing. All week Henry had been asking if her and Emma were okay, but she could just nod lightly and not say much with a weak smile. She had been so busy finding a job, sending out her resume to colleges and more museums, when she finally got a call from Pratt University, which was known for their extensive art program. She answered immediately as they asked her a few questions then asked her to come in for an interview the next day. Regina was so happy, she just had to tell someone. _Emma_. She needed to apologize, make things right, but as soon as she was about to, she received a text from her.

Emma wasn't any better. Her friend had been down in the dumps ever since he diminished his work. Although she hadn't spent much time with him, she could check on him almost everyday. Emma spent more time playing her cello, painting, and playing her video games. She was even more pissed that the brunette didn't even call or text her. She wouldn't care if she just texted 'Hey.' Just as long as it was something. It was getting ridiculous. Emma wasn't one to normally break first, but it wasn't until she saw a teenage boy, that wasn't Henry, standing in the entrance with his parents that it finally made her break. She went to her office, took a deep breath and sent out her long text.

"Hey Regina. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for blowing up on you. I miss you. Like really miss you. I still think you blowing up on Killian wasn't right, but you're the professional, not me. I hope you're doing okay. Have you found another job? I'm worried about you. I miss Henry, tell him that for me and that I've been playing Mortal Kombat more, so I'm up for a rematch. Anyway, just wanted to tell you that I miss you both so much. Please text or call me soon…I love you."

She huffed, worried about telling her that she loved her, but maybe Regina needed reassurance. Even though she was angry at her, she still loved her. Emma has never felt so strongly for anyone. Suddenly, a response came through. A long one at that.

"Emma, I miss you too. More than you know. I'm so sorry about blowing up on you. I was so angry that I had gotten fired from a company that I have been with for over 15 years more than anything. I have to agree that my feelings got in the way instead of being professional. You were right, I should be encouraging artist, not making them feel shitty. I also have an interview at Pratt University tomorrow afternoon, which I'm really excited about. I just had to tell you. I will make sure to tell Henry that you are ready for a rematch of that ridiculous game. ;) And Emma…I love you too."

Emma grew a massive smile. "Can I meet you in an hour at your place? I have more to say, but I want to say it in person."

"Of course, dear. Care for me to make dinner? I make a mean lasagna. :)"

"Mmm, sounds wonderful! No kale salad though."

Regina chuckled. "Alright, I'll make a garden salad instead. Is that better?"

"Much. I can handle that! ;)"

"See you in an hour Miss. Swan. I can't wait to see you. I've missed you so much 3"

Emma smiled at her little heart emoticon. Within the next thirty minutes, she was running food and helping her host until it was time for her to leave. She didn't even bother running home, she just went straight to Regina's. She missed her so much, she couldn't wait to be in her arms again; feeling her lips against hers…the way Regina touched her. Chills ran down the blondes spine as her heart raced. She couldn't wait to see her.

Once Emma got to Regina's, Regina opened the door, as if she was watching and waiting for her, and ran straight into Emma's arms, hugging her tightly. _This is new. I like this reaction_. Emma thought. Emma held the woman in her arms, smiling into her hair, inhaling her scent. God she smelled so good. Like Versace White Crystals perfume and some type of apple crisp shampoo. Emma ran her hands down the woman's hips, eyeing her Armani pant suit. The brunette pulled away, looking into the blondes deep emerald eyes, smiling brightly. "I missed you," Regina stated. "I couldn't wait to see you. I missed the way I felt in your arms." Emma smiled brightly at how much Regina had missed her.

"I missed you too, babe. More than anything. Are we done fighting?"

"God, yes!" Regina spoke enthusiastically, then pulling the woman in closer to kiss the blondes pink lips. God had she missed the way she kissed. Her mouth against her plump dark lips made her weak in the knees. _Oh we are so making up tonight_. The brunette thought. _I need to make up, and_ _we are going to long and hard_. She smirked into the kiss, then pulled away, taking Emma's hand leading them inside.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked pulling off her black leather jacket.

"Taking a shower. He will be down soon. He's excited to see you."

"I am too. I miss that kid."

"Oh believe me, he misses you too. He wouldn't stop asking about you. It was an everyday thing."

Emma laughed as she walked into the kitchen, inhaling the delicious lasagna, groaning in pleasure. Regina grinned at Emma's reaction. "Are you hungry, dear?"

"Always. Need help making anything?"

"Sure, you can help me make dessert."

Emma's eyes fell from her head. "Dessert?!" she squealed, basically running to Regina. "Whatcha gonna make love muffin?"

The brunette laughed hysterically. "What did you just call me?!"

"Love muffin, is that a problem?" Emma played.

"No, dear. And I'm making apple turnovers. Since the weather is finally starting to set in for autumn, I figured it's time to make my annual dish. Granted, I only make it for holidays, but I figured since we are making up, why not." Regina winked suggestively. Emma blushed furiously. "Grab those apples and begin slicing them up while I start the crust." The brunette grabbed her white apron as she grabbed a bucket load of ingredient, preparing for the crust and extra ingredients for the turnovers. When Emma was told to grab the apples, she walked up behind the sexy, appetizing woman as she groped her luscious breast, grinning wickedly. Regina smiled. "What are you doing?"

"You told me to grab the apples and you didn't specify which ones." Emma smirked.

"Seriously?" Regina smirked, then pointing to the red apples on the table. "Those apples Emma."

"I'm sorry, love muffin, I just couldn't help myself." giggling, she moved away from the brunette as Regina turned, shooting her a death glare mixed with playfulness.

 _God, Emma, could you have picked a sillier name_? Regina thought to herself. Even though as silly as it was, Regina secretly loved it.

As she said that, Henry appeared in the entryway of the kitchen. "I'm glad you guys made up and all, but please…no name calling in my presence."

Both women laughed then Emma walked over to the teenage boy and hugged him tightly. "I missed you, kid." Emma smiled.

"I missed you too Emma. She's been so mopey for so many reasons, I'm glad you're back. This house hasn't been the same!"

"HENRY!" Regina shouted.

"Sorry mom. I needed to let Emma in on the loop."

Emma shook her head chuckling. "Come on kid, you can help with dessert."

The three of them began preparing the sweet treats laughing together and catching up. As if perfect timing would have it, as soon as they were done rolling the miniature pies, the lasagna was finished. Emma was setting the table this time as Henry helped his mother with cutting the garlic bread as she brought the salad and hot dish to the table. Henry brought the bread to the table and as soon as everything was set, they dug in. Digging back into conversation, laughing together and enjoying the most amazing food that has ever existed.

 _This is home_. Regina thought. _It's been a few months now, maybe I should ask her if she would want to move in. what if she thinks it's too soon? Robin didn't live with us, and we dated for two years. I'll run it by her and get her opinion on it first._

After dinner, Regina was stuffed. She couldn't eat another bite. Dessert would have to wait. However, her two little porkers were ready for hot apple turnovers with vanilla ice cream. _God, I'm going to need a bottomless pantry and refrigerator for these two_. Regina smiled to herself as she got up and began cleaning up the table as Emma and Henry put away the dishes and leftovers away.

The two children, as Regina would put it, did not hesitate on their dessert, eating it up within a matter of minutes.

"Oh man, I have a food baby now. That was the most amazing dinner and dessert I've ever had Regina. You've outdone yourself." Emma said, patting her belly.

"Yeah mom, it was amazing." Henry agreed. "I think I'm actually going to go to bed." Both women stared in shock. "What? Food babies make me tired."

Emma and Regina laughed as the teenage boy walked over and kissed both women goodnight. Once they heard the door close, Emma glanced over at Regina with lust in her eyes. Regina sashayed over to the full blonde, leaning over and kissing her deeply, letting her tongue caress the blondes, moaning lightly into the kiss. Emma pulled the enticing woman into her lap, continuing the kiss. Once things got too heated, Emma pulled away breathing heavily and looked deep into Regina's hazelnut eyes.

"I have something important to tell you." Emma said seriously. "You have to promise not to freak."

"I'll do my best." Regina settled into the seat next to the blonde. Sitting in the woman's lap only made things harder, she needed to focus.

"Regina, I know we've only been together for almost 3 months now, but I am seriously in love with you. These past 2 weeks have been excruciatingly painful for me. I missed the sound of your voice, the way you sound in the morning, joking around with Henry. I have never brought anyone to meet Granny. Even Ruby has met a limited amount of people." Emma took a deep breath. "I need you Regina. You and Henry are…family. I know it's a short amount of time but I can't help my feelings growing stronger and stronger for you each day. I don't know if we're meant to be, which scares me, but I want to really be with you. I want to be with you everyday…I miss you when I leave or when you leave. I am a stubborn human being, but I want to make things work with you."

By this point, Regina had tears rolling down her cheeks, but she was smiling. She remained silent for a long time, which terrified Emma. She finally spoke. "Emma, I do love you. I've never felt this way for anyone. Not even Daniel, certainly not Robin. You make me happy…happier than I've ever been in my entire life. You make me forget how much of a bitch I can be. All I have to do is look at you or see your name and I am reminded of how lucky I am to have someone love me as much as you do in such a short amount of time. You know what I was thinking this evening? How much having you here felt like home. It feels right with you Emma…I…I want you to move in…I hated not having you around when weren't talking. It was utter misery. I never want to experience that again. If we do fight, I don't want us running away from each other." she paused again for a moment. "I want us to work too. Will you move in with me and Henry?"

Emma's face lit up with glee. "YES!" Emma lunged at the brunette, kissing her hard. She was in love with this woman. Whether or not this relationship was going to work out or not, she was willing to take that risk for Regina. Kissing one another passionately, Regina guided Emma upstairs where they began to make passionate love to one another.


	17. Big News

**A/N: Soo...I'm thinking of extending this story a few more chapters. Between 2-5 more chapters. Let me know! :D thanks for all the follows and likes! Y'all are the best!**

About an hour after Regina left for her interview, Emma started unpacking the rest of her boxes. She was just about finished before she strutted downstairs to make her some ramen noodles. As she ate, she received a call from a music director from Julliard University, Marco G. Booth, asking her to do a performance on Halloween night in Central Park for the Halloween Music Festival. The man informed Emma that they had heard her play during the spring as the opening act at the Madison Square Garden and was interested in her. He also informed her that he was in the crowd the night she performed her live art BDSM performance just a few months back. He asked Emma to play Sonata No.2 in A Minor by Bach to open the show, join the Julliard orchestra during Clarinet Concerto in A, K.622 from Mozart during intermission, and pick a personal favorite as the end song. Emma had heard of the pieces before, but never played them but was incredibly honored. This was HUGE for Emma. It was a dream of her in the past to attend the school, but she never had the money for it, so she quickly lost that dream. She already knew what she was going to play at the end. She asked if she could bring a friend of hers to do a duet in her last performance; Marco thought about it for a while then approved and looked forward to seeing her Monday to start practicing with the orchestra three times a week. He gave her the room number and the address then hung up, she screamed in joy. Loud enough for Henry to jolt down the stairs to see what happened.

"WHAT HAPPENED EMMA?!" Henry shouted in fear. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Henry, Henry! I JUST GOT CALLED TO PERFORM WITH THE JULLIARD ORCHESTRA ON HALLOWEEN!"

"That's amazing Emma! How did they find you?!"

"I performed at the Madison Square Garden in April as a musical opening for Earth Day! The music director was there and saw me perform! He told me he saw me again back in August for my art performance! Henry! This is so big you have no idea!"

"Trust me, Emma, I know!"

"Hey, would you be interested in playing The Swan with me that night? I already asked if I could bring someone to duet with and he agreed to it!"

"Oh, wow Emma…I don't know. I'm already freaking out enough about my solo next Saturday. Are you sure you want me to be your duet?"

"Kid, I've heard you practice and you are amazing. You've earned that solo in that concert. Do you know The Swan?"

"Of course I know it. Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we surprise mom with the news at dinner tonight? We can cook together then we can start practicing tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. But first, wanna help me tackle the rest of these boxes?"

"Sure! Then dinner!" he smiled.

They spend the next hour and a half unpacking, laughing together and having miniature pillow fights.

Meanwhile, Regina had just gotten out of her interview. It had been a great success. The dean, Robert Gold, really loved Regina and was thrilled that such an acclaimed critic would be teaching at his college. He gave her a tour of the college, where she would be teaching, asked her what her goals would be as a professor at Pratt University. She explained that she loved helping other exceed in life in the arts since it was slowly diminishing away to garbage, she wanted to save it, expand the great minds of her students with the history of art and how it became so popular. The dean thought Regina was the perfect candidate to teach the art program. He loved her passion for the arts and with her new profound revelation of what happened with Killian, she made a vow to Dean Gold to never lose her temper like that with one of her students. Regina was beaming! It felt as if this day couldn't get any better, she called Emma immediately to tell her the great news.

"Hey baby, how did it go?" Emma exhaled as she threw the last of the boxes in the backyard.

"I got the job Emma! I have a job again! Working at this college will be such a great new start to our future!"

"That's amazing baby! And our new future?"

"Yes! You're officially moved in, I have a new job," the brunette signed in bliss. "It's like we're really a family, Emma."

Emma smiled brightly at her calling her family. "I know baby, it really is. I have some exciting news for you as well, but I want to tell you in person. We are making dinner for you."

"We? You mean to tell me you and Henry are cooking?"

"Yep!"

"What are you guys making?"

"I honestly don't know, I sent Henry inside to look up some recipes for dinner while I finish up getting rid of the boxes."

"Well, I'm sure whatever you two decide on, it will be delicious." I hope. "I'll see you when I get home, darling. I'm going to grab some lunch with my friend Kathryn. I should be home in about two hours. I love you."

"Who's Kathryn? Should I be worried?

"Oh God no. She's an old friend of mine that I grew up with. We just haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Okay babe, I'll see you when you get home. I love you too."

Henry had suggested that they make a bonfire since the weather was starting to get cool. Henry had gone upstairs to look up some recipes on what they could make. He decided steak with potatoes and oven roasted asparagus sounded like something his mom would love. He went to the kitchen and began defrosting the steak, then joining Emma outside.

"Well, what did you find?" the blonde asked, lighting up a piece of paper then throwing it on top of the boxes.

"I've decided on steak, mashed potatoes and asparagus. What do you think?"

"She's love that! But steak? Do you know how to cook that?"

"I figured if I do the potatoes and asparagus, you could handle the steak."

"You know I'm not that great of a cook, right?"

"Well, there's a first for everything. It can't be that hard."

"You're right, kid." the blonde responded, placing a hand over Henry's shoulder as they stood and watched the fire snap and pop.

Once the fire died down and they finished up their hot chocolate with cinnamon, they started on dinner. Steak…well…this is going to be a challenge. The blonde thought. She looked over at Henry, peeling the potatoes with ease then placing them in the oven before staring at the piece of raw meat in front of her. Oh my lanta, it can't be that hard. It's just a piece of meat. We make this at Bibbos all the time. Just season it then put this sucker in the oven. Emma looked at the spices Regina had and spotted the seasoning she needed and began rubbing it down, placing it in the oven at 450 for 45 minutes. Even though Emma worked at one of the nicest restaurants in town, she was no chief, just the manager and ran food when needed or handed the chiefs the ingredients. There, that should do it.

As they began setting the table, Regina walked in. Her eyes wide, seeing her two favorite people cooking and setting the table, with her good china. Oh, this must be good news. He never uses the fine china unless it's something important.

"Well hello my hard working chiefs. It smells lovely in here." Regina spoke in shock, entering the kitchen, placing her Louis Viton purse on the counter. She smiled at Henry, then placed a kiss on his forehead then walked over to Emma, kissing her sweetly. "This must be some news. We never use these plates. Except for holidays and very important news."

"Oh, believe me baby, it is amazing news." Emma smiled before placing another kiss on Regina's plump lips, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Regina tried to help, but neither one of them would let her help. They set the table with the food along with some red wine that Emma couldn't pronounce. Before Emma cut into the steak, she picked up her glass.

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering why Henry and I have done this. There are two reasons. One, for inviting me into your home and becoming apart of this family. I love you both so much. And the second is, on Halloween night in Central Park, I will be performing a cello solo for the Halloween Music Festival and…I will also be performing with the Julliard orchestra during the intermission and Henry will be on stage playing with me, ending the concert with me."

Regina's mouth dropped in shock. Happiness beamed in her eyes. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Emma! That's amazing!"

Henry and Emma smiled then let out a small chuckle. "I am very serious. I start practicing with the orchestra Monday."

"Baby I'm so happy for you!" Regina stood up, hugging Emma tightly then hugged her son. Emma took the steak knife and began to cut it, only to be assisted with stiffness. Emma tried to cut through the tough meat. She began to flush of embarrassment.

"Having trouble, dear?" Regina asked, hiding a slight smile. "It looks like it's still needs to be cooked."

"Psh, I work at Bibbos and help the cooks. It's just medium rare." Emma tried to laugh, but her expression said fuck it's ruined. She tried to cut harder and faster, but it didn't budge. "Damn it." Both Henry and Regina busted out in laughter, knowing it wasn't cooked fully. "It's not funny! I wanted this to be perfect!"

"Dear, it's quite alright. And umm…how long did you cook it?" Regina asked, trying to quiet her laughter down.

"45 minutes." Both brunettes screamed into laughter again. This time Emma stormed off, taking her wine with her.

"NO! EMMA! BABY! I'M SORRY! COME BACK!" Regina yelled out, continuing her laughter.

"You're meat is just a little stiff!" Henry called out, cracking up. His mother glared at him, trying to be serious, but just didn't work.

Regina stood up, placing it back into the oven for an extra hour. It was only 5:45, it was going to be okay. She walked outside, seeing the woman she loved sitting by a fair, sipping on her wine. The brunette smiled then sat next to her. "I'm sorry baby, but it was pretty humerous."

"I just wanted it to be perfect."

"It is perfect, dear. The steak just needs another hour. It's cooking now."

"Ugh. I just wanted to impress you."

"Emma, you did. I would have never thought you would go out of your way to do this for me. Plus performing with the greatest music university in the state! Baby, I couldn't be more proud and happy."

"You sure?"

"Yes, dear. I loved everything. Even the raw steak."

Emma elbowed the woman both of them smirked. Henry joined both of them outside, sitting by the warm fire as they chit chatted until Regina's timer went off to take the steak out. Everyone sat back down at the table and ate their dinner. Even though it wasn't the best steak in the world, it was to Regina because Emma made it. She loved this woman more than anything. This was the beginning of a wonderful future.


	18. Concert

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D Let me know what you think! :D SEXYTIME ;)**

Everyone was so busy with their schedule, the month flew by, almost forgetting about Henry's concert. The teenage boy had been practicing every single day to make sure everything was perfect. He was balancing school, practicing for his solo and practicing the piece Emma had given him. His concert was the 30th of October…it was the 29th. Needless to say, he was freaking out.

Emma was over her head with everything. She had to cut back on work by a day so she could rest…even though she worked 6 days a week. She was constantly practicing her pieces. When she was playing with Julliard, her fingers would blister from playing so hard and intensely. She didn't want to fuck this up. This was the most important thing for her, she needed to be perfect. Some nights she would skip meals and wouldn't even sleep. Regina was deeply concerned. However, Regina was another story. She was also way over her head with work. She was constantly making weekly rosters for her students, letting them know that she wasn't going to be an easy teacher to impress, which they all knew, but promised not to be too hard on them. She was a strict professor, but it was so worth it. Her students delivered some of the best artwork she had seen in a while. She was more than impressed with them.

The night of Henry's concert, everyone was dressed for the occasion. Henry work black slacks, a white button up shirt with a navy tie, since maroon and white was his school colors. Regina smiled brightly as she looked at her son all dressed up. He got embraced when she leaned over and kissed his cheek. His friends from the band picked him up so they could eat before hand and get to the gymnasium to practice. Once he was out the door, Regina went upstairs to check on Emma. They needed to be at the school in five in a half hours, so they had time. Regina needed to give Emma a break…somewhat, she smirked to herself. It had been way too long since their last intimate encounter.

When Regina glanced into the spare bedroom, Emma had her eyes closed, focusing hard on the music she was playing. Regina smiled to herself as she watched the blonde. She was so proud of her for working as hard as she was. Both my little nerds play music. The brunette thought. And they're good at it too. How did that happen? She walked in, not wanting to interrupt her girlfriend. As the song ended, the blonde opened her eyes, gasping in slight fear. She didn't think anyone was listening.

"I didn't mean to scare you, dear." Regina stated with a smile. "You sound amazing." she walked closer to the blonde, taking the cello and setting it down in her case then sat in her lap. Emma looked up with gleeful eyes. "I'm so proud of you, but I think you need a break." Regina leaned in and kissed the blonde tenderly, wrapping her hands around her neck. Emma had been so busy practicing, she hadn't even thought about sex. But as soon as Regina's luscious lips pressed against hers, it was like a light switch went off between her legs. She grabbed her girlfriends face, deepening the kiss, she wrapped her hands around her voluptuous hips and stood up, twisting her around onto the bed. Regina giggled as she hit the bed, then quickly began moaning in pleasure as the blonde licked up her neck.

"I'm sorry I've been neglecting you, I'm just so stressed out. I need to be perfect." Emma confessed, nipping at the brunettes ear.

"Then take your stress out on me." Regina moaned, biting her lip. "Although, I think you will be perfect. You've been practicing day and night."

"I know, I just want it to be perfect." Emma began unbuttoning the brunettes silk navy blue top, exposing her skin and magnificent boobs. "Mmmm, I've missed you."

"I missed you too, dear."

"I was talking about your boobs, but I missed you too babe." Emma smirked. Regina glared at the blonde then pulled her forward by her hair, attacking her neck. Emma groaned in pleasure. _God I missed this._

"You and my chest, I will never understand." Regina unbuttoned the blondes tan shirt, leaving it open to see the woman's tone abs and chest.

Emma lowered herself over Regina's chest, moving the material away, exposing her taut dark nipple. Emma began to flick her tongue, nipping at the nipple, causing the older woman's back to arch, letting out a guttural 'mmmm'. _Hmmm, I wonder._ Emma thought. She continued her ministrations on the woman, moving from nipple to nipple relentlessly, sliding her hands up and down the brunettes body. She shrugged off her button up, giving her more range of motion as Regina was starting to tremble beneath the blonde, she was teasing her to no end. She needed release. "Emma, please fuck me." she gasped. But Emma wasn't letting up, she wanted to make her come this way. She wanted to make her come the way Regina had the night the first made love. Regina was starting to beg, but she still didn't give up. Just as the brunette was about to whine again, she came. Hard. Screaming Emma's name over and over again, scratching down the blonde's back. Emma still didn't stop as she slipped her fingers deep inside the brunette, making her scream louder, in the girliest manner. _Oh! No underwear, what a naughty girl_. The blonde then moved upward looking into those beautiful emerald eyes then kissed her hard. Teeth and tongues gnashing together as Regina groaned at the cool air that hit her sensitive nipples, but gripped onto the blonde more as Emma thrust harder and faster, wrapping her legs around her as her skirt rode up to her waist. Her heels falling off her feet as Emma pumped faster until Regina's second orgasm ripped through her. This time, Regina scratched so hard, she was positive she left marks, blood even. Emma roared in pain, but God it felt good to have her come twice for her in a matter of seconds.

As Regina lay limp, Emma pulled her fingers out slowly, taking them into her mouth. Humming in satisfaction. "Mmm. You taste so good baby." Emma breathed. "I just might have to get another taste." She began to move downward.

"Emma…"Regina whispered. "I-I don't think I can anymore."

Emma smirked at the new challenge. "We'll see." she slid down to the brunette's exposed, dripping cunt. Glorious. "Jesus Regina! You're so fucking wet!" Emma began licking up her swollen core as Regina groaned, slightly moving her hips upward. She really didn't know if she could take anymore. She was wearing her out. But as always, Emma was one to take a challenge. Emma sucked on each lip, making a slurping noise with each suck, which made the brunette tremble and moan. The blonde couldn't take it, she lunged forward into the woman's drenched cunt, shoving her tongue deep into her as far as she could. Regina jumped up, wrapping her legs around the blonde, holding onto her long locks, pulling hard. Damn, she's kinky today! I like it! Emma continued her handy tongue work until she had the brunette rolling hard on her mouth until she, for the third time, climaxed harder than the first two times. Emma's mouth on her was heaven. The blonde drank her juices and slid her way back up to the woman. She dipped her tongue into her girlfriends mouth, making her suck her tongue, making Emma moan deeply.

"I don't think I have the energy to make love to you now. You ruined my plans." Regina huffed in exhaustion.

Emma laughed. "I'm sorry, I felt bad since we haven't been getting it on. And you told me to take my stress out on you, so I did!"

"Well, if you need to do all that to get your stress out, by all means, please do. I've never came without vaginal stimulation."

The blonde giggled again. "Well, I had to see if you could. I didn't know I could until you showed me. How was it?"

"Very intense! I didn't think it was possible."

"That's what I thought too, but when it happened, it felt like my body was on fire."

"That's exactly how I felt. Like my body was burning in the best way."

"Good. Our sex is on fire!"

"Seriously? Quoting Kings of Leon to describe our sex life?"

"Well it is!" Emma smiled, leaning in to kiss the brunette. "I guess we should get ready?"

"Unfortunately. But don't you worry Miss. Swan, I will get you back later. You know I need your orgasms more than anything."

The blonde gulped. "Question, what would you do if you ever caught me fucking myself?"

Regina's eyes darkened. "Kill you. Withhold sex for a week. Tease you relentlessly. Don't test me, dear. You'll regret it."

"Would I get spanked?"

Regina frowned. "What is it with you and wanting to be spanked?" The brunettes face rose as an idea popped into her head, smirking evilly.

"What…what's with that look?"

"Don't worry dear. You'll find out eventually." Regina slid out of Emma's embrace. "Come on, let's go shower."

Emma followed, wondering what the sneaky brunette had in mind.

Once they got to Henry's school, the gym was packed with parents and children. They received a pamphlet of what the band would be performing for the night. All of them were cover ups, except Henry's. he would be performing Fur Elise. They would be performing a total of 6 songs.

Introduction

Rolling in the Deep-Orchestra

Misirilou from Pulp Fiction-Orchestra

A Sky full of Stars-Paige Hatter

Intermission

Fur Elise-Henry Mills

Mario Bros. Theme song-Orchestra

Sail-Orchestra

Both Regina and Emma were so proud of Henry for having his own solo. He worked so hard all month to get everything just right. Almost as bad as Emma. The found themselves at the very top and in the corner, like a couple of teenagers themselves. They watched the orchestra set up and go over their sheets once more before the music director made her way to the microphone to make an announcement. "Good evening parents and friends. My name is Mollie Dargon and I will be directing tonight's concert. Thank you for making it out tonight. These talented young students have worked hard this fall semester and it is with my great honor to introduce the LaGuardia High orchestra." Everyone began to clap. "We will be beginning the concert in 5 minutes so please, use the facilities and get comfortable for an awe-inspiring night."

As the two women watched some parent's quickly get up and take their younger children to the restroom. They spotted Henry, who was going over his music sheets intently. Regina reached over and grabbed Emma's hand as the lights dimmed. Silence flooded the crowd as the orchestra held their positions. With one movement, the orchestra slowly crecendoed into the music.

They band was perfect. Their was no other way to explain it. The passion these students had in their performance was outstanding. Perfecting every note, hitting every note on que. Both women were extremely impressed. At intermission, Regina wanted to run and hug Henry, but he was too focused and nervous so she decided against it. Both women headed to the bathroom, waiting in the incredibly long line. Once they got to the bathroom, Regina went first as Emma waited patiently. "Emma, could you come here for a minute." Regina called. "I'm having some trouble." _With what? You're wearing pants for Christ sake_. Emma sighed and walked over, knocking on the door, Regina pulled her in.

"What's the malfunction?" Emma asked somewhat annoyed. She really had to pee.

"I'm having trouble with this button." pointing to the tiny button above her zipper as she responded in a sultry voice. What is she doing? I know that voice.

"Oh my lanta!" Emma rolled her eyes nonetheless, trying to get the button undone but Regina pulled her face to where she was glaring into emerald eyes. Regina's eyes black with lust.

"Don't catch an attitude Miss. Swan. You will regret it." her words laced thick with lust. Emma's mouth dropped, just nodding. She unbuttoned the woman's pants, eyes bulging at the sight that the woman wasn't wearing anything…again! Emma stood up, trying to take her eyes off Regina's bare pubic area. "See something you like, dear?"

"Maybe" the blonde played. "Anything else Miss. Mills?" trying not to catch another tone with the woman. "I really need to pee." Emma tapped her foot. Regina chuckled.

"No, dear. That's all…for now anyway." _Oh how tonight will be fun._

Emma's eyes widened and quickly exited the stall, heading for the first open one. She received a few questioning eyes, but she didn't care, she just really needed to go.

Once Emma got back up to the corner, she felt a vibration from her phone. She had a picture text from Regina. The hell? When she opened it her eye popped out her skull, it was a picture of her pussy. It read: My pussy misses your mouth. Emma got another picture, this one was of her face with her fingers in her mouth. Mmm, I taste so good. Too bad you've had it already. Can't wait to taste you. Emma's mouth fell open as Regina took a seat next to her, acting as if nothing happened.

The lights dimmed down once more then Henry began to play. He was so passionate about playing, his eyes closed, only focusing on his movements, really feeling the music. He would only open his eyes every now and then to turn the page. When his solo was over, the crowd roared with applause. Regina and Emma stood up and cheered loudly as they clapped. The smile on his face was priceless, a look neither of them had seen before.

After the concert, everyone rushed to the court to hug their children. Regina and Emma hugged Henry tightly, telling him how proud of him they were and how amazing he did. He informed them that he needed to stay and pick up the gym then was going over to his friends house afterwards for the night since they lived around the block. Regina told him to be safe and would cook something extra special for him for lunch tomorrow. They hugged the teenage boy once more then left the school.

It didn't take long before the feisty brunette was rushing the blonde up the stairs to their bedroom. Regina instructed Emma to take off her clothes and sit on the bed while she got more comfortable. Emma grinned, but did what she was told. As the blonde sit on the bed, she looked around the room, wondering what on earth Regina was planning. Her thoughts came to a halt as the brunette came out wearing glasses, heels and an incredibly short skirt, her blouse unbuttoned to where her cleavage fell out. Regina was holding a ruler, sashaying over to Emma, biting her lip.

"You had some attitude this evening. How shall I punish you?" the brunette asked huskily. Emma's brain had shut off. "Hmm, I know, turn over." Emma didn't hesitate. "My, my we are anxious."

"You have no idea. You look so hot Regina."

The brunette quickly and firmly slapped the ruler to Emma's pale, round ass, erupting a yelp. More in shock more than pain. "THAT'S MISS. MILLS OR MA'AM TO YOU!"

"YES MA'AM! I'M SORRY MISS MILLS!" The blonde was highly aroused. She didn't understand why she liked this so much. Maybe it was because growing up it was all she received? She didn't know, but more importantly, she didn't care because it was Regina…dressed up as a sexy teacher.

"That's better Miss Swan. Now, your behavior this evening was quite unpleasant. Rolling your eyes at me when I needed your assistance. Would you say that's rude?" She began rubbing the ruler lightly on Emma's ass.

"Yes ma'am." the blonde breathed. "I'm sorry."

Regina giggled. "I don't think you are, dear. I think I need to show you how sorry you are. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes ma'am. I've been so bad, even my thoughts." Emma couldn't believe she was actually role playing, but it only excited her more.

"Your thoughts? What have you been thinking Miss. Swan?"

"About your pussy Miss Mills. How it taste in my mouth." She received another slap to her ass, biting her lip and groaning in pleasure.

"You will not use such language in my presence. And have you now?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm more interested in your taste Miss. Swan. But first, you need to be punished for rolling your eyes at me. You will receive 5 spanks, dear. Do not move or I will start again."

"Yes ma'am."

Regina began to slowly yet harshly spank Emma. Her ass turning a delicious pink. Regina having this kind of control was something she had never experienced. She was loving it, she might have to do this more often. The brunette was impressed as Emma never moved, only letting out gasps of pleasure. By the 5th hit, Emma was near climax. "How sorry are you now Miss. Swan?"

Emma could barley keep her thoughts together as she felt her wetness slide down her legs. "Wet Miss Mills. Very wet."

"Lift your hips Miss. Swan. I want to see how wet you are from me spanking you. From how bad you are."

Emma slowly and shakily lifted her hips, her pink ass in the air as the cooler air hit the back of her pussy. She gasped as she felt a finger invade her wetness, letting out a cry in pleasure.

"My, my Miss. Swan, you are drenched. Just for me." Regina left once more, walking to her closet and putting on her strap on. She walked back to the blonde, ass still lifted in the air. "I'm going to fuck you now Miss. Swan. Are you ready?"

"Uh huh! Yes Miss Mills!"

Regina smirked, continuing sliding her fingers up and down of Emma's wetness, lubing the toy up. Once it was wet enough, she grabbed Emma's waist, slowly entering the back of her pussy. Emma moaned loudly as the new invasion. Regina grabbed the blondes hair, pulling it backwards as she began fucking Emma hard. Needless to say, it didn't take long before Emma was convulsing onto the toy. "Yes Emma, yes. Come for me." Regina breathed huskily. Emma screamed loudly as she came for Regina before collapsing forward onto the bed. The brunette smirked laying beside the lifeless woman. Emma turned to see the brunette smirking at her with the toy still on, evidence of herself. She leaned forward and began sucking the toy, making direct eye contact with Regina. The brunette's mouth fell open into a perfect O shape, letting out a soft moan. Emma removed the toy. "I'm not done with you yet." Regina pushed Emma back as she maneuvered herself down to Emma's shinny cunt and began drinking her up. Emma screamed In pleasure, Regina's mouth on her was the most amazing sensation. She loved it when she ate her out. Emma wrapped her legs around the brunette, but Regina held them up and apart and she relentlessly ate out her girlfriend until another orgasm blew through her.

Regina snaked her way up to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her, pulling her into a loving embrace. They shared a sweet, yet deep kiss then fell asleep peacefully. _I could get use to this_. Regina thought before she dozed off.


	19. Halloween Concert

**Author's note: Thanks for being patient everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've been busy! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Leave a review for me! :)**

Today was the big day. The Halloween Festival. Full of fun, music, and art. Emma was so nervous she couldn't breathe properly. She had just finished practicing her music pieces before Henry had rushed home to practice The Swan. Regina had no idea that they were performing that song together. Regina had told Emma a few days ago that is was one of her favorite pieces. It spoke to her in such a manner it would bring her to tears. It was Henry's idea to let it be a surprise, of course Emma loved the idea. Regina had informed Emma that she would be staying late for work to catch up on some paperwork and grade some assignments then she would head over to the festival. It was even more perfect since Emma and Henry could practice as consistently and loudly as they wanted.

The blonde needed to be at the park by 6 to start her warm up with the orchestra. She was over the moon about not having to wear anything fancy. She did need to change into a white button up and black slacks to perform with the orchestra, which was no big deal anyway since she owned both. She was already wearing the slacks, but with a plaid button up shirt and her white one on a hanger. Practicing with Julliard had been a rough 3 weeks. She had gotten blisters on her fingers, not enough sleep, barley ate, but it was so worth it; it had been such an honor.

As she approached the stage, there were orange and black pamphlets that explained the events of the evening. The event would be ending around 12am, which was normal for events like this. Most of it were local artist trying to sell their work, the descriptions of the plays that would be performed and the musicians with the songs. Emma paled at the director of Dracula.

Opening song: Sonata No.2 in A Minor-Emma Swan

First play: Frankenstein-Directed by Victor Whale

Intermission: Clarinet Concerto in A, K.622-Julliard orchestra

Second play: Dracula-Directed by Neal Cassidy

Closing song: The Swan-Emma Swan ft. Henry Mills

Why did he have to be here? I hope to God he doesn't want to talk and catch up. I will have to shut that shit down. I don't have time to worry about him. As Emma entered her dressing room, Henry set up his a chair in the front row since they got there early enough. There were a colossal of people everywhere. Emma held her cello tightly to her chest before someone would bump into her. Which of course, none other than Neal bumped into her.

"Emma!" he beamed, trying to get a hug, but the blonde wouldn't budge. "It's so nice to see you! How have you been?!" here we go.

"I'm good Neal, just trying to figure out where I need to be before I go out on stage." Emma huffed as she looked around. Her toned clipped, uninterested and rushed.

"I saw you were performing tonight! Em, that's great!" he smiled.

"I know, it's pretty great. Now, can you excuse me, I'm trying to find B11."

"Hey, that's next to me! Follow me." Fucking fantastic.

If the limited about of space wasn't bad enough, being right next to her ex-boyfriend who had left her in a parking lot to get arrested for stealing years ago, was just the icing on the damn cake. She needed to practice, not be distracted with all the "how have you been? Are you seeing anyone? How's life treating you?" questions as Neal maneuvered around the crowd of people in costumes, making the short walk seeming painfully long. The blonde was in no mood to deal with him. She rolled her eyes as he continued to ask those ridiculous questions. Emma responded to all of them with , "Good. Yes. Good."

Once she got to her "room" which was just a small carnival tent, similar to the one she got dressed in for her BDSM performance, Neal finally left her alone. He figured she didn't want to be bothered by anyone so she could just focus on her performances tonight. Thank fucking God. I thought he'd never leave. The blonde thought as she hung the piece of clothing onto the metal bar that was holding up the tent. Emma took a deep breath as she began to go over her music notes once more.

As Henry sat in his chair, his phone went off. It was his mother. "Hey sweetie, are you and Emma at the festival yet?" he rolled his eyes at the fact that she had called him sweetie.

"Yeah, I'm chillin in front of the stage eating a hot dog, waiting on Emma to come onto the stage."

Regina growled. First, her son eating something unhealthy and secondly at the fact he wasn't with Emma. The brunette's fingers typed quickly in a response. "She isn't with you right now?!"

The teenager huffed in annoyance. "Mom, she needs to practice. She's in her tent. I'm literally 10ft away."

"That is no excuse. Someone could kidnap you!"

"Mom…I'm 14…"

"Some people are sick Henry! I'm on my way! Stay put!" She shot off in her car. How could she be so foolish! Someone could kidnap him or hurt him! She thought to herself as she stormed through traffic to get to the park. Which only took a matter of minutes. Once arrived at the park, it was lit up with Halloween decorations and massive blow up pumpkins, ghost, and witches. The crowd really began roaring once she found Henry. Thankfully, he listened to her and stayed put, munching on some chili cheese fries. Oh, that woman and her profound influence on my son. "I'm glad you're eating healthy." Henry jumped at his mothers disapproving tone.

"They're amazing! You have to try them!" the boy smiled, but was only met with a frown.

"Where is Emma? Do you know how much longer until she starts?"

Henry glanced at his watch. "She's got another hour or so. Why? Are you mad at her or something?"

The brunette huffed. "Yes. I am." Pinching between her eyes. "Where's her room?"

"Around the corner, last tent on the right, B11…Mom, she needs to practice. Let her be. She didn't do anything wrong. Do you really think she would leave me alone if she didn't trust me?"

"It has nothing to do with that Henry. She was supposed to be watching you until she went on. I thought you were going to stay with her the whole night."

"Why would I do that? I want to actually watch the plays." Regina huffed in annoyance and turned on her heel, but her sons grip stopped her. "Please…don't say something you will regret. I don't want you two getting in another fight."

Regina's gaze softened as she looked into her son's worried eyes. He cared about her. Genuinely cared. He's never shown this type of emotion when I was with Robin…she thought. She nodded and walked her way to tent B11.

Regina walked inside the small tent, Emma had her eyes closed, engulfed in the music. The tent reminded her of when they first met. Flashbacks of the blonde in her tight leather outfit sent chills down the brunettes spine. How she loved that outfit on her. She didn't want to interrupt the focused woman, so she decided to reflect on when she went to her performance three and a half months ago.

"Regina, you have to check out this new artist in Central Park!" Jefferson exclaimed as he walked into the brunettes office with her morning coffee and a flyer, setting them both on the critics desk. Regina didn't really care for live performances, but since Jefferson was so excited, which was rare, she had to take a gander at the flyer.

"What artist?" she asked, exhaling as she looked upon the flyer that described the event. "BDSM: A Women's Power performance. A BDSM performance Jefferson? Really?"

"Well, you and I both know sex can be just as artistic as any other artwork. Plus, I'm sure it would be fun to watch." Jefferson took a sip of his own coffee. "Her name is Emma Swan. She's more known for her artwork, but she was propositioned by one of her acquaintances, who is a live artist, to try it out. She seems pretty interesting if you ask me. Something you might want to look into?"

"I don't know. It does seem like an interesting performance." Regina pondered going. This type of art really wasn't her cup of tea. Sex and art could be extremely powerful, it all depended on the artist and how they portrayed it. The brunette sipped her coffee for a while before she spoke again. "Alright, Jefferson, I'll go, but only because you seem so interested by it for God knows why…and you know this isn't the type of art I'm interested in."

"I know, I know. I just thought you could use something different." he sighed. "If it doesn't work out or you don't like it, well, damn, what's a free show? Well…for you anyway." he smiled. Regina returned a weak smile. 'I wonder how this will go.' She thought. 'This will be interesting that's for sure.'

As the day progressed, filled with meetings with the board and meeting with artist. Buying and profiting from collectors. Jefferson had called the park and informed them that Regina Mills would be attending tonight's performance. The director was in awe and immediately got Regina a VIP seat. It was safe to say she was glad the day was over and now heading to see this Emma Swan perform.

When she arrived at the park, she was shocked to see chairs full. Except one, in the front that had her name on it. A security guard walked her over to her "VIP" seat. Which was directly in front of the stage. She sighed as she shot her son a text that she would be attending an event tonight and that she would be home late. She didn't notice the two women peaking out from behind the curtains, glaring at her in glee.

Once the show began, she was in awe of the artist. Not only was she beautiful, she was very well spoken. Extremely passionate about what she was saying. It was the most uplifting speech she had ever heard. This woman definitely had some fire to her. When she began beating on a man in a black speedo and leather mask, handcuffed to a Saint Andrews cross. The brunette licked her lips as the blonde spoke on how women should be in control in the bedroom. That there is nothing a woman can't do. She stared at the blonde in great detail, taking in her athletic body type in tight black leather, her hair In a tight bun, lips red as a rose, and her face pale. Regina shifted in her seat as her body betrayed her. She needed to meet this woman. She was rising things in her she hadn't felt in a very long time.

When she met the blonde, Regina could tell she was shocked, yet, there was an underlining tension. Was it sexual? Was it emotional? Whatever it was, it was very overpowering. When their hands touched, it was electrifying. It made both women look deep into each others eyes, but only for a quick moment before Emma told the brunette it was an honor having her here at her event. When she noticed the blonde looking uncomfortable, she couldn't help herself but move closer. She wanted this woman. She had sparked something in her that wasn't like her at all. It was like she was on a high and didn't want to come down. She could see the lust in the blondes eyes, in her breathing. God, that mouth. How she wanted to kiss it, but she refrained, not wanting to make the situation more awkward than it had already become. The tension in the air it was practically unbearable.

The brunette was snapped back into reality when Emma stopped playing. Now she was furious. Not because of Henry, but because she wasn't angry anymore. The thought of the night they met had made her calm down. Along with Emma's playing of course. Emma slowly opened her eyes and jumped. "Regina…I didn't know you were there." the blonde breathed out. She scared the hell out of Emma. "You made it." Emma placed her cello aside and made her way to the brunette, sitting in her lap. Trying to figure out her expression, which was filled with emotions. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of when we met." Regina weakly smiled. Emma smiled brightly in return. "I came here initially enraged at your behavior because you left Henry all alone out front when I was under the impression he was going to be back here by you all night." Regina began getting flustered, but only slightly as she looked into the blondes eyes.

"Baby, you know I would never leave Henry somewhere he wouldn't be safe." Emma continued to bare into amber eyes, full of remorse and love. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I can assure you he is safe here. And now that mama bear is here, I know you will keep a watchful eye on him." Emma smiled, leaning in to kiss the brunette. Regina's anger seemed to fade away in the kiss, but was interrupted by an intruder.

"Um…Em?" the familiar voice called out. Emma jumped and looked up. Ugh, Neal. She rolled her eyes. "You're on." the man quickly disappeared. Clear embarrassment on his face, it made the blonde chuckle.

"What was that about?" Regina inquired as Emma stood, collecting her instrument.

"He's Neal…he's directing a show." Emma groaned in annoyance. Regina's eyes narrowed. My woman. She thought.

"Do I need to worry about him?"

"With the look he just gave me, definitely not." Emma smiled. She leaned over and gave Regina one final kiss. "Show time!"

Regina rejoined Henry, not being able to help herself, she nibbled on his cheese fries. They were indeed delicious. She cursed herself inwardly. Henry just bathed in victory as he finally got his health conscious mother to eat something relatively unhealthy other than pizza. As the stage lit up, a man named Marco Booth introduced himself and thanked the audience for coming out tonight. He introduced Emma as the blonde sat there in utter concentration as she opened up the festival.

Throughout the performance, Regina was taken aback. She couldn't get over the raw talent of everyone on stage. From Emma to all the actors in the plays. It was fantastic. However, when it was the end of the show, Henry joined Emma in the back, both of them smiling at each other, knowing they were about to take the brunettes breath away…hopefully. Either way, she was going to be surprised. Henry had managed to keep his mothers hands off the flyer throughout the night. Once on stage, Marco introduced Emma and Henry and the title of the song. Henry looked down at his mother, her expression full of shock and love. As the began their closing performance of the night, Regina was frozen in time as she watched her talented son and the woman she loved perform her absolute favorite musical piece. She was blown away as the tear streamed from her face, she had never been more lucky and proud of her son.

As the night ended, after Emma, Henry, and the rest of the actors and musicians took a bow, Emma collected her things Henry went to the port-o-potty before he helped his mom. Emma was bombarded by Regina instantly. The woman kissed her so hard and passionately it made the blondes head spin. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck as the brunette pulled the blonde closer by the hips. She ripped herself away and whispered, "You remembered my favorite song."

"Of course I did. I remember all the little details about you." the blonde smiled, looking into the woman's eyes then to her lips, then back to her eyes again. "I love you Regina."

"I love you too Emma."


	20. Christmas

**Authors note: Hello all! Sorry it took me forever to update! Been busy here lately! I present to you the final chapter of Tension! I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as i have loved writing it! :)**

It seems as if it was only yesterday that Emma had performed will Julliard on Halloween night. Now, almost a year later, it had become a reality. She would be starting school in early September. After that night Marco called her up and basically begged Emma to join the class. He was extremely impressed with her musical abilities and her determination. He wanted someone like Emma Swan in his class. The blonde was flattered, but turned him down because she couldn't afford it. This caused a massive financial fight between Emma and Regina because, when Regina found out, she paid off the first half of her semester. Emma gave Regina her paycheck every week for a month before she gave up because the stubborn brunette only returned it to her.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Emma yelled. "You are unbelievable!"

"I don't understand why you're so upset!" Regina responded calmly. "I knew how badly you wanted to go to Julliard. It has always been your dream! I thought I could help!"

"I couldn't afford it Regina! That didn't mean you pay for it!"

"I wanted to help you, dear. Calm down." the brunette calmly sipped on her homemade apple cider.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Regina that was six grand!"

"Emma," the brunette scoffed. "I make that much in a paycheck. It's nothing. Really. I just wanted to make your dream come true." she strutted to the blonde in her study, but was met was met with a cold stare. "Don't look at me like that."

"I just can't believe you!" Emma was mad at the fact that she spent so much on her, it made her feel cheap. Even though they had been dating for almost a year, she didn't like owing anyone anything. She felt like she owed Regina her money. "You have no idea how cheap I feel!"

"CHEAP?!" this made Regina extremely angry. "Emma, I did this out of the kindness of my heart! I did this to make you happy! I wanted to give you something you've always wanted!" A hurt Regina turned her back on the angry blonde, looking out the window. Emma huffed in annoyance.

"Look…I appreciate what you did, but I simply cannot accept this. It's too much money, Regina. You could have saved that for Henry's college fund or something."

"It's too late Emma. You're starting September 5. I've talked to Marco and we discussed that this might happen, so just suck it up and go to class."

Emma stared at the brunette with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe she didn't have a say so in this. "I'm sure I owe you now. What is it? Hm? What do you want?" Regina turned, eyes enraged and laced with hurt.

"Excuse me?" she strutted toward the blonde. _Why can't she just accept that I did something nice for her?!_ "You think you owe me? Care to explain that logic?"

"Anyone who buys someone something expensive, they always hang it over the other person's head. They wait for the other person to mess up so they can throw back in their face what they've done or given them." Emma looked away, trying to control her emotions. The brunette instantly saw the sting of pain that roamed her face. _She's not telling me something…something important._ The regal woman couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Emma wasn't budging.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"None of your business." Emma's words stung the older woman's heart. The blonde was always honest with her, expressed her feelings to her, this wasn't like her. Something must have happened to make her feel this way.

"There is no need to talk to me like that Emma. And if you think I would want anything from you other than love, than you obviously don't know me very well at all. If you think I would ever do anything to hurt you in anyway, then you seriously don't understand my feelings for you." Regina took Emma's hands into hers, as their eyes bared into each others souls. "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you…I hope you know that. I honestly thought you would be happy about this. This is something you've always talked and have dreamed about. I wanted to make that dream come true for you, Emma. You're such a hard worker and so ambitious; you of all people deserved to go to Julliard." Regina took a deep breath. "If you really don't want to go, then you don't have to. But I really hope you do. I wish you would tell me why you're so sensitive to this, but I won't force you to. I'm here to listen whenever you're ready." Regina ran a finger over the blondes pale cheek and exited her study, making her way to her bedroom. She needed to alone.

Emma looked up and met concerned chocolate eyes then watch the blonde exit the room. Emma sighed heavily. Regina didn't know what had happened to her. I mean…how could she? She barley talked about her life in foster care. It was something she really hated talking about it, but she knew she would need to for Regina to understand. However, she knew she needed to give her some time to calm down. She did say some really hurtful things. Emma figured she would give her an hour or so before she went to talk to her. For the time being, she walked to the spare room upstairs and began painting. She needed to let these emotions out.

Three hours had passed before Emma realized it. She had been so focused on her painting, she had forgotten all about apologizing to Regina. The blonde quickly stood to her feet and ran into the bathroom to wash her hands then entered their bedroom. When she entered, she found a sleeping brunette in her pajamas. Emma smiled at this sight. As much as she loved her girlfriend in her power suits and business attire, seeing her in 'regular' clothes made her weak in the knees. The brunette was wearing a Guns N' Roses shirt that was cut at the top, exposing each shoulder with little black shorts. Her short hair was ruffled in her face as she was sprawled out on the bed, leg over a pillow and arm hanging over the bed. She looked so beautiful. Emma slipped on top of the covers, spooning the brunette.

"Mmm, five more minutes…" the brunette hummed. Emma giggled, nuzzling her nose in the crook of her neck. _I swear I can never stay mad at this woman._ "Mmm, mema" the brunette purred, completely pronouncing Emma's name wrong, but only made the blonde chuckle more, which awoken the older woman. Regina turned to face a smiling Emma with hooded, sleepy eye and groaned. "What time is it?" the woman slowly began to stretch.

"Six baby. I've been painting. I meant to come up here after an hour, but that mission was not a success." the blonde pushed Regina's bangs back, exposing her beautiful face.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No…I owe you an explanation to why I reacted the way that I did. It's something I've never told anyone. Not even Ruby."

"I'm all ears." Regina turned to face the blonde, propping her elbow up, placing her face on her hand. The blonde took a deep breath.

"When I was still living with one of my foster families, when I was about 12, the father of the house could come into my room and night and…do things…" The brunette's mouth dropped. She knew where this was going. "Well, when I would cry and beg him to stop, he told me he had paid for me and was going to do what he wanted with me…that he owned me…." Emma bit her lip and closed her eyes to fight the tears, but Regina's loving caress on her skin only made her weep. "He said that no one would believe me if I ever told anyone. That he had money and would get the best lawyer to make sure his dirty little secret would stay in the dark." Emma took another deep breath. "So…that's why I have a thing about people buying my things or anything for that matter. I think I owe them something."

Regina pulled Emma close and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry you went through that." she cooed. "I hope you know I would never, ever do anything to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable. If you seriously don't want to go, then you don't have to." the brunette kissed the blondes head.

"No, I've thought long and hard about it and how much you spent and it would be a waste if I didn't go. Hell, I'd be crazy not to."

"Are you sure Emma? After hearing that horrific story, I wouldn't be upset one bit if you decided not to go."

"Regina, it's okay. I'm going to go. You seriously didn't have to do this."

"Emma…stop. I wanted to. I wanted to do something that would make your head spin. Henry even gave his opinion."

"Oh really? What did he say?"

"He said that you would love it and would be so proud to call you his own mother." Regina chuckled. Emma's eyes widened in amazement. She couldn't believe Henry said that. To think of her as his own mother! Then it hit Emma like a ton of bricks.

[X]

That fall, Emma started her classes and couldn't believe it was finally happening. She still tried to talk Regina into at least giving her money every so often, but the stubborn woman wouldn't have it. All she asked for in return was her love, so she got it. All semester long, Emma loved all her classes. Sure, it was hard work, but she loved it nonetheless. It challenged her, more than anything, to be better. She still worked at Bibbo's, but not as much, but when she did, she worked double shifts. Needless to say, both Regina and Henry were impressed with Emma's hard work. They would often cook for Emma when she got off work or sometimes they would go out to eat. It was a great fall semester.

Once winter came around, she had a two week break, which she was more than grateful for. As the cold air set in, and the snow on the ground, everyone was in the Christmas spirit. Decorations were on every corner and the Swan-Mills household was more than ready. It was their favorite holiday. This year, however, Emma had something planned. She took Henry on day out to lunch and asked him how he would feel if she got Regina a certain gift. The blonde showed him the picture to get his opinion and he jumped out of his seat and gave Emma a tight hug. "SHE'S GOING TO FREAK!" he screeched, which only made the blonde laugh at the teenage boy.

[X]

Christmas was here in a blink of an eye. On Christmas morning, Regina and Emma made breakfast, which was French toast, bacon and eggnog. Henry ripped through his presents and shirked at almost all his gifts. They were mostly games, clothes, a new laptop, comic books, and a new headphones. He was extremely happy with all of his gifts. Regina had received a new pajama set, a black silk robe, DKNY Apple perfume set, and a diamond necklace with ruby stones in the shape of a heart. Emma received a couple of beanies, a Michael Kors watch, a canvas holder and a new cello case with her name embroidered on it. Everyone was extremely pleased with all of their gifts.

That afternoon, Henry had passed out. Emma and Regina stayed downstairs to clean up the mess and sipped on their coffee. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina while the brunette cuddled up into her embrace. The older woman smiled. "This was the best Christmas we've ever had." the brunette started. "I've never seen him so happy."

"I have to agree babe, it really was. I've never had a Christmas like this. I've always been alone, but now I'm not." the blonde kissed the top of the brunettes and smiled, inhaling her shampoo. "I could get used to this."

"What? Receiving presents?" the older woman joked.

The blonde smiled and gave the brunette a light shove, which only made Regina chuckle. "I already have the best present and get to have it everyday." Emma readjusted herself to where she was facing the older woman, shoving her hand into her thick brown robe pocket nonchalantly. Trying really hard not to appear nervous or give anything away. "You know…I still have one more present for you." the blonde smirked. Regina tilted her head, confused expression on face.

"That's not fair. We agreed on four gifts each."

"I know, but, I already have a gift." Emma bit her lip and blushed furiously. Trying to insinuate that Regina was her gift…the brunette didn't get the joke.

"Emma, you shouldn't have gotten me a fifth gift. I have nothing to give you. You must return it."

The blonde fiddled with the small box in her pocket, biting her lip more, unsure of how she was going to do this. So she stood up and began pacing, which only made Regina look at her as if she was sprouting seven arms. "I can't." was all she managed to say before she fell before the brunettes feet, laying her head in her lap. How on earth could she do this?

"What's the matter, dear?" Regina asked confused and slightly concerned. Emma looked into those chocolate orbs, which she had come to fall in love with. The way her hair cascaded around her features. Her tiny scar above her lip…the way she smiled and the way she bit her lip. Everything about Regina made Emma's heart skip beats or stop. She had never met someone like Regina. _Shit, SPEAK SWAN! SHE'S LOOKING AT YOU!_

"I…um…" Emma took the box out of her pocket and opened it on Regina's lap. Her words failed her, all she could do was look into her eyes and grin, her neck and face turning beet red. Regina's mouth fell open, tears forming in her eyes. "Will…will you…p-please marry me?" Regina remained speechless. "P-please?" Emma then took a deep breath. "I love everything about you and I love Henry so much. I don't want to lose the two of you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Regina remained motionless, expression of shock still played on her face. "Oh God…please say something! I'm so nervous! Is it too soon? I know I'm a goofball half the time and we argue, but I never want to lose you. You're the most amazing, beautiful, witty, smart, inner goofball I've ever met. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and watch Henry grow up and eat grits when we're old and chase each other in wheel chairs. Please say something! I'm sure I look like an idiot blabbering on an-"

"Yes." Regina finally whispered. "Yes, Emma, I will marry you!" Regina finally found her voice and screamed, tears rolling down her face. The blonde smiled so big, she could light the world with it. She slipped the ring on Regina's finger then the brunette fell on top of the blonde, wrapped her hands around her neck and kissed her hard and deep. Emma smiled into the kiss.

"DID SHE SAY YES?!" Henry screamed as he ran down the stairs. Both women had no idea that he had witnessed the entire proposal.

"Yeah kid, she said yes!" Emma replied smoothly. Regina was still awestruck. One: Because the woman she had been in love with as soon as she laid eyes on her a year and a half ago; and two: because her son had witnessed the entire (fumbling) proposal.

"Henry, are you okay with this?" Regina finally spoke cautiously.

The teenage boy gave his mother a dumbfounding look. "Uh, duh! I wouldn't have told Emma to do this if I wasn't."

"Wait…you knew about this?"

"YEP! For almost two months now! Emma has always been like a mom to me, and I already have s great mom, so having two will be even better!" he paused for a moment before he became wide-eyed. "Unless you're both on your period at the same time! Then I think I'll die!"

"HENRY!" Both women exclaimed. Regina couldn't believe he had just uttered that sentence! "You're so lucky this is Christmas, or else you'd be grounded for that comment!"

"Sorry moms, I just had to go there." he grinned mischievously, like Regina.

"Oh God," Emma began. "You both have the same evil grin, what am I going to do with myself?"

"You've lived with us a year and you're JUST noticing this?" Regina smirked.

"Well, I've kind of noticed, but you know what I mean! Evil eyes!"

The older woman chuckled. "Oh hush, you love it. Or, well…better learn to love it, dear. You're going to be seeing evil eyes for the rest of your life!" she played.

"Oh no! Whatever is a girl to do! Please, please don't hurt me!" Emma fell back, biting her grin back.

"I'll save you Emma!" Henry joined in, grabbing the TV remote, pretending it was a sword. "Back! Back evil doer!"

Regina's glare became more prominent and cruel, playing along of course. "You both shall do as I say! For I am the Evil Queen! You must obey my every command!"

"NEVER!" Henry exclaimed, thrusting the remote forward, but failed when the older woman grabbed the remote then his shirt and pulled him towards her, breaking character and smothering him with kisses. "NOOO! I'VE BEEN CAPTURED!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU HENRY!" Emma leapt towards Regina and grabbed the teenager, blushing furiously of embarrassment. The blonde grasped Henry and maneuvered him on away from Regina and was taken instead. The brunette began kissing the blonde all over her now, making Emma fall on top of Regina. The brunettes arms wrapped around her and continued her assault on her face, but Emma only giggled, breaking her heroic persona then trying to get back into her character. "Oh no! Evil kisses! Their poisoning me!"

"Okay, I'm done. I am going play my new game." Henry began walking up the stairs.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HENRY! SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME!" Henry stopped in his tracks, smirked devilishly, shook his head then kept walking. "Geez, so much for him saving me! I'm going to die!"

"Oh shush, you love my kisses." Emma turned to her fiancé and kissed her sweetly.

"I love everything you do." The blonde blushed.

"As do I love everything you do too, dear." The women stayed this way for a long while before continuing to clean up the mess in their living room.

[X]

Their wedding was in the summer of the following year. Emma was doing excellent in her program at Julliard, Regina received 'Best Professor of the Year' award, and Henry was starting his junior year of high school. Needless to say, they lived happily ever after.

 **THE END**


End file.
